After Graduation
by elyza-edeline
Summary: We all know that the Wildcats left East High to pursue different career paths, but no one actually thought of what would happen to them in the future...until now.  DISCLAIMER : I OWN NOTHING
1. Prologue

**After Graduation…**

**Summary:**

This a story of the wildcats we all know and love; Troy & his Gabriella, the twins; Ryan & Sharpay and the opposites that attracted; Taylor & Chad. But whatever happened to them after they graduated, after college? Did Troy and Gabriella stay together forever? Did Ryan and Sharpay make it big on Broadway? Did Taylor and Chad realise that through their differences, they were the same in some way? Well, if you ever are curious, just read to find out. Because this is **After Graduation…**

**Prologue:**

_(An extract from the Diary of Gabriella Montez)_

_**21**__**st**__** October, 2008**_

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**I cannot believe Troy! I found out from Chad that he was cheating weeks ago but I haven't confronted him for it at all. I keep dropping hints that I know he's cheating but he keeps lying to my face. I had finally had enough today…!**_

_**I went to Berkerly to pay him a surprise visit but I go to his dorm to see another girl all over him. When I walked away he tried to convince me that it wasn't what it seemed but I just blew up in his face. I told him I had known for nearly a whole month and that I was hoping he'd tell me himself, but I…I obviously had to see them making out for myself. **_

That diary entry was written on Tuesday, 21st October, 2008, not even a whole year after graduation. But that was the day that East High's Romeo & Juliet wrote their own tragic ending.

_(An extract from the Diary of Sharpay Evans)_

_**21**__**st**__** October, 2008**_

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**It's been a whole week since I broke off all contact with my brother and most of my guy friends from high school. I still talk to Tay, Gab, Kels and Martha but we never ever mention the guys. They all think that's fine, Kelsi's mad at Ryan for what he did at our B-day party and Martha and Jason broke up because it really wasn't working. Gabi and Taylor won't tell me what's wrong in their relationships, and I'm kinda afraid to find out. I miss talking to Ryan, I miss laughing at Chad's idiot jokes. But the guy I miss the most is Zeke; his kisses, his hugs and everything else about him…**_

That diary entry was written on Tuesday, 21st October, 2008, not even a whole year after graduation. But that was the day that East High's drama queen changed her own course for the future from New York Broadway, to Los Angeles, California Stardom.

_(An extract from the Diary of __Taylor McKessie)_

_21__st__ October, 2008_

_Dear Diary,_

_I am officially 2 months pregnant. I haven't told anyone except for my parents, who support me completely. Of course, the baby's Chad's, but he wouldn't want it. He didn't want me, let alone would he want this baby. The girls haven't figured it out yet, but I'll tell all of them tonight at our Girls Night In. I think Gabi suspects something's wrong, but I kinda knew she would. She is, obviously, my best friend in the whole world!_

_I can't wait for my baby to be out, so there would be no more crazy cravings, morning sickness and insane mood swings. I know the girls will back me up forever…I've been staying at my 'rents' house for a week now and I'm going to ask Gabi if she thinks Stanford could support a pregnant college student. I hope so, I don't want to put the whole career I had planned out on hold because of a baby, who's father doesn't know exist…_

That diary entry was written on Tuesday, 21st October, 2008, not even a whole year after graduation. But that was the day that East High's most dedicated student decided that she wasn't living for herself anymore…she was living for someone else as well.

So that was about 10 months after the Wildcat class of 2007 graduated. A lot of things have changed the former Wildcats, but if you're thinking 'that can't be who they became'. Then imagine them 7 whole years from these diary entries…


	2. Chapter 1

**After Graduation…**

**Chapter 1:**

Years stretched by for the used-to-be Wildcats. Over time, they had changed; some matured, some didn't, some developed extremely successful careers and others not so much, but they had all changed into very different people.

Taylor welcomed 2 beautiful twins into the world, which the girls, Taylor's family and herself, of course, took responsibility for. Taylor named her baby girl Keisha, while she named her baby boy Keane. Taylor successfully completed her studies at Yale University during light hours, while her parent's would babysit the twins. She graduated with honours as a highly trained lawyer.

Now, 7 years later, she has founded her own office for successful lawyers and owns a small 1-storey house for her and her twins to live in. Life was beautiful for the once East High's brainiac, but she often hid the fact that she was still in love with a brown-eyed, curly-haired Wildcat jock.

Chad started a career with the Chicago Bulls; he finished college at U of A and was almost picked at once to join the Bulls along with his friends Jason Cross and Zeke Baylor. He was also known as a total player, and not for his basketball career. Once he was out of a relationship, he would gear up for a night on the party circuit until he had a new girl with him. The truth was, the longest time he was ever single was when he broke up with Taylor on the first summer in college. Chad had dissed Troy for what he did to Gabi. Even though he had a great job and the fact that he could have any girl he wanted, he still missed his best friend and his ex-girlfriend.

'Sharpay Evans' was one of the biggest names in the Drama, Dance and Music Industry. She had won 32 Teen Choice Awards, 26 Breakout Actors and was nominated for her 7th Oscar. Although her career was in perfect condition, her social life was always the highlight of her day. She was dating the #1 hottest guy in the world (named by 'E!'), Drew Holson, and 2 of her best friends were her housemates. Yep, Kelsi and Martha had moved in with Sharpay. Martha was a well-recognised Choreographer and Kelsi was one of the top 3 composers in all of America, as well as being the most precise Broadway critic in the world (that's right! You heard right! That shy, little girl in high school grew up to be the world's toughest Broadway critic!).

Ryan finished college at Julliard with Kelsi, but they both parted to follow their own hopes and dreams. With the money his parents gave him to start off with, he bought a huge penthouse apartment in Central New York. He auditioned for _Fame_, _Les Miserbles_, _Oliver Twist_ and other well-rated Broadway hits before he landed a role in the Broadway musical; _Hairspray_. His first show was the show that guaranteed him a place in Broadway. 7 years on, he's livelier than ever and as famous as ever. He has moved on from his past and never looked back. The only times he was reminded of times in high school was when Kelsi reviewed the shows he did. Only God knows that he was the reason why Kelsi became a tough critic.

Gabriella Montez, from the moment she walked into East High, everyone knew she was destined for greatness in her own quiet way. She had made a huge impact on the town of Albuquerque, New Mexico and she took the impact and moved it on to the big world. She was now living in a beautiful penthouse in central Los Angeles, 5 minutes from Sharpay and 15 from Taylor. She worked multiple jobs; Designer, Recording Artist, Architect and an amazing Foster Parent. Gabi, took in newly orphaned teenagers, as well as their siblings, and gave them a place to call home until the eldest turned of legal age and was allowed to care for their younger siblings. She never had trouble with the kids she took in; she was honest with them, but she also realised that they were also fragile. Her days were always busy, but she found a way to make it work for everyone. She worked 5 days a week, kept Saturday as social day to spend time with her family and friends and kept Sunday as a day to spend time with the kids.

Troy had lost a lot of things since high school; his gorgeous high school sweetheart, his best friends and, he knows, himself. A year after graduating from Berkerly, he was offered a chance to play with the Los Angeles Lakers. After a week's consideration with his parents, he accepted the offer and moved to LA. He ran into Sharpay and Kelsi in his first year as a Laker and it didn't go well at all…

_**Flashback…**_

Troy was roaming Beverly Hills Mall, trying to find something to spill the extra cash on. He was walking out of a sports shop when he ran into a familiar blonde and her friend.

"Oh! Gosh! I'm so sorry!" Troy exclaimed without looking at the blonde.

"Oh, no! You shouldn't…Troy Bolton?" the blonde retorted.

"Sharpay?" asked Troy in astonishment when he finally looked up. "Kelsi? Hey!"

Sharpay recovered from the shock trance she was previously in. She straightened her back, held her nose high and clenched her teeth. Kelsi next to her was curious at where this event would lead.

"Let me rephrase what I just said," stated Sharpay. "How dare you! You could have ruined my newly manicured nails that cost $500! Would you like to pay for these?"

"Actually, I'd be glad to," teased Troy.

Sharpay scowled at Troy's joke. "This is no joke, Bolton!" and with that, the high school drama queen stalked off.

Kelsi, however, didn't move from her spot. She was just looking after Sharpay, as was Troy.

"It's not the only thing that's not a joke," whispered Kelsi sadly.

"What?" Troy wondered, "Kelsi, what did you just say?"

"Oh, grow up, Troy!" exclaimed a frustrated Kelsi. "We all know what you did to Gabi! That's the reason Sharpay just blew up in your face."

"Kelsi, that was 4 years ago," stated Troy confused.

"No, it was 3, actually," corrected Kelsi, "Gabi never forgave you for what you did to her and we'll never forgive you for the pain you caused her. Sorry, Troy…"

Kelsi then walked off, leaving a dazed Troy Bolton behind.

…_**Flashback Ended**_

Kelsi had just reminded the Lakers superstar just how much he had lost since high school. The next day, the paparazzi had a field day with the fight that occurred between the 3 celebrities.

Gabi's Story:

Gabi woke up at 6:00am to go for her early morning run. She left a note for Danny and Di-Di, telling them that she left breakfast on the table, their lunches were ready and not to wait for her to get back.

Gabriella walked out of the lobby as she waved good morning to the staff that she saw. She stopped outside the entrance to tie her hair in a messy ponytail and to turn on her iPod touch. The brunette beauty ran as fast as she could without breaking her pace. Suddenly, a familiar tune started playing into her ears,

_Kelsi Neilson-Can I Have This Dance_

It was the song that made her fall more and more in love with Troy Bolton, former Wildcat Basketball Captain, current Los Angeles Laker. Every time she heard the song, she would skip it to the next, but not this time. Gabriella slowed into a walk and entered the park. She sat on a swing for a while. Minutes were wasted before, ever so suddenly, she broke out into tears. She cried and cried over what used to be a beautiful romance with the Lakers superstar. She subconsciously reached for her neck, hoping she'd feel the chain that would give her the comfort she needed. But, as she feared, there was nothing there, just her silky, bronze skin. She cried to her heart's content, but she didn't know she was being watched…

A photographer for _Elle_ was hiding in the nearby bushes. He snapped pictures of the crying girl over and over again. He felt sorry for her, even though he didn't know why she was crying, he didn't want to hand in the pictures to his boss but he needed the extra cash.

Gabriella stood up from the swing, and wiped her tears away. She hoped that Danny and Di-Di had left for school, so they wouldn't have to see the tearstains on her face. She needed comfort and she needed to be in a place that reminded her of home. So she took off, once again, but she turned into the route to Taylor's house.

Taylor's Story:

Taylor had just arrived home from bringing the twins to pre-school and was about to settle into the couch with her coffee to watch TV. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Taylor put down her mug, turned off the TV and opened the door. The doorway revealed a really depressed Gabriella. Seeing the state her best friend was in, Taylor's heart broke. She brought Gabi into her house and sat her down on the couch. She gave her best friend a mug of coffee and listened as Gabi explained what happened.

"Oh, Gabi…" soothed Taylor, as she rubbed her best friend's back as she cried. "When are you going to move on from him? He's gone and you're better off without him. You deserve so much more."

"I…I just can't," sobbed Gabriella. "It would just feel so wrong, to be with anyone else."

"How do you know?" questioned Taylor. "You've never even tried. Tell you what; do you think Danny and Di-Di are responsible enough to babysit the twins?"

Gabriella stops crying and looks at Taylor confused. But she nods anyway.

"Then, I will call Sharpay, Kelsi & Martha and we'll hit the party circuit tonight," explained Taylor. "We are going to find a man for everyone of us. Except for Sharpay 'cause she's already got Drew, and no arguments, ok? It's about time you moved on."

Gabriella nods as Taylor wipes her tears away. She sees the pain she causes her friends to share with her but she's glad to have them. They are the people, as well as her mom, that kept her going in life. They made her realise that a few minutes with the people you love were all she needed.

Taylor hated Troy Bolton for doing this to her best friend and she knew that Sharpay, Kelsi and Martha felt the same way. She was lucky; she was able to move on with her life after Chad. She needed to move forward for her twins, but with Gabi was a different story. Sure, she was highly successful and had kids that would love her and appreciate her until the day they die, but she carried the pain of losing Troy everywhere she went. There wasn't a hope of her escaping it, nor did she want to. Taylor always saw it in Gabriella's eyes; hope that Troy would come back to her one day so they could live happily ever after. But Taylor doubted that Troy would have enough heart to do that.

After hours of talking and cheering Gabriella up, Gabi finally left to film her new music video, which she was filming with Sharpay. Taylor finally settled down to read a book before she had to leave to pick up the twins.

Sharpay's Story:

Sharpay sat in her dressing room as she went through wardrobe and make-up. Suddenly, Gabriella burst into the room.

"Where have you been? Punctual is Professional, Montez," lectured Sharpay.

Gabriella smiles as Sharpay reminds her what a perfectionist her bestie is. "I was at Tay's house."

Sharpay looks at Gabriella intensely. "Can you give us a moment? I'll do her make-up," Sharpay asks. "What's wrong, Gabs?"

Gabi breathes in deeply. "Nothing. We should get ready."

Sharpay agrees and they leave for the set 15 minutes later. 3 hours later, the friends leave the set happy and refreshed.

"OMG! That was so fun!" laughed Sharpay.

"I know!" agreed Gabriella. "Oh, and you have a bit of cookie dough in your hair…"

"What? Where?" fretted Sharpay.

Gabriella laughs. "I'm kidding! Oh, and we have to change into our party clothes and head to Tay's with Martha and Kels."

"Why?" questioned Sharpay.

"Tay thinks I should start partying it up and find myself a man," explained Gabi.

"About time!" exclaimed Sharpay.

Before another word could be said, Sharpay has whipped out her cell phone and was texting Taylor, Kelsi and Martha telling them to meet her at her house. When Sharpay put her phone away, she grabbed Gabriella's hand.

"Let's Go!" exclaims Sharpay excitedly.

Sharpay hurriedly drags Gabriella into her limo and drives her to the building where she lives. The both rush into the lobby, into the elevator and out into Gabi's penthouse. Sharpay starts tearing apart Gabi's wardrobe.

"Do we want to know what's going on?" asked Danny.

"We are going to take Gabi out partying and, hopefully, get her a boyfriend. Ah-ha! I found it. You'll be wearing this top, black skinny-leg jeans, your studded Jimmy Choos, you'll have your hair down, red nails and clear lip-gloss. Now, where's your make-up bag?" Sharpay exclaimed.

"I don't know, and you two are babysitting the twins," Gabriella informed.

"Oh, I give up! You're using mine," sighed Sharpay.

"Great, we'll just get our stuff and we'll wait in the limo," Di-Di told. "Come on, Danny,"

_Half an Hour Later…_

"Gabi, you look great!" Martha exclaimed, while everyone nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, guys. You all look amazing," thanked Gabi.

"Okay, well, we're 2 hours late so that is enough of an entrance," Sharpay phrased.

"Sure, let's go…" Gabi finalized.


	3. Chapter 2

**After Graduation…**

**Chapter 2:**

Troy's Story:

"Dude, we're hitting the circuit tonight. You coming?" asked one of Troy's fellow Lakers.

"Sure, why not?" arranged Troy. "I'll be there."

"Cool, see you there," approved Troy's teammates.

After Troy arrived at his LA home, he washed up until he thought he was ready to be swarmed with girls, once again. As Troy arrived at the _Viper Room_, he was swarmed with paparazzi screaming questions at him.

"Are you emotionally or sexually involved with the Lakers cheerleader, Tammy Hughes?" one reporter asked urgently.

"Is it true you're engaged?" asked another.

"Is it true that you're retiring after this season?" asked another.

When Troy was finally able to walk through the front door, he immediately spotted quite a few of his teammates on the dance floor, surrounded by young, sexy party girls. He walked over to his teammates who were sitting at the bar, missing out because they were either married or in a relationship.

"Sup, man!" Troy greeted.

"Hey, Troy!" replied his teammates.

"Why aren't you on the dance floor with all those pretty girls?" asked Alex, one of Troy's closest friends on the team.

"I don't feel like it today," answered Troy, distractedly.

"Dude, you never feel like it. If a really hot chick asks you out, you say flat out 'no'! Why, Troy? Why?" asked Dave, another friend of Troy's.

But Troy wasn't listening anymore. He was too busy staring at the brunette beauty that had just walked in with her 4 friends.

"Gabi?" whispered Troy, confused.

The guys were wondering why Troy wasn't interacting with the conversation, so they looked over at him to ask. They saw his gaze and followed it to the brunette.

"Gabriella Montez; well-known Architect, Designer and Musician. Nice choice. Though, she hasn't dated any basketball player I know, even though she totally digs basketball," enlightened Alex.

"You're wrong," murmured Troy.

Suddenly, Taylor felt that people were staring at them. She scanned the room until her eyes landed on Troy. He was the reason why Gabi was here tonight and Taylor didn't want it to be ruined by him. This was Gabi's night to move on with her life, and nothing was going to stop her.

"Guys, I'm going to get our drinks. Margaritas for everyone?" notified Taylor.

Everyone nodded as Taylor headed off in the direction of the bar. She stopped at the bar 2 stools away from Troy and his friends.

"5 Margaritas," Taylor ordered.

She tried her best to ignore Troy and company but it was so hard when they were staring googly eyes at her friends, especially Gabriella.

"She's not your eye candy anymore, Bolton," Taylor spoke, emotionless.

Troy paid no attention to her at all, but his friends did.

"Anymore? Troy what is she talking about?" Dave asked, puzzled.

This time, Troy ignored his friends and spoke directly to Taylor.

"You stay out of my private life, McKessie!" spat Troy acidly.

"Well, that's kinda difficult, seeing that my best friend is often involved. Gabi has spent nearly 7 whole years crying over you, waiting for you to come back to her. Why, the last time she cried over you was this morning. Tonight is her night to move on and no one, not even the world's biggest lunk-head basketballer, is going to stop her," hissed Taylor wickedly.

And with that, Taylor thanked the bartender and stalked off. Troy sat back down in his seat and put his head in his hands. He knew that he had already blown his chance with the most amazing girl he would ever know, but he really didn't want to believe it. He wanted his Gabi back, and he wanted her now…

Chad's Story:

Chad was sitting by a window in the Chicago Bulls' bus. He was looking at the scenery that passed them by. He was on his way to an away game to verse the LA Lakers for the NBA Championship. He was on his way to see Gabi, Sharpay, Kelsi, Martha, his ex-girlfriend (who he was still madly in love with) and his former best friend. Chad didn't like the way he and Troy were now. He didn't like the way their friendship fell out because of a girl, so he was going to set it right.

"You okay, man?" asked Zeke, who was one of his teammates.

"Yeah, I'm fine," replied Chad.

"Thinking about how to set it right with Troy?" asked Jason, another of his teammates.

"I already know…" Chad started.

"We will be arriving at our hotel in 2 minutes. So, team, settle down and pack up," ordered Coach Newton.

The happy chatter that came from the team was unbelievably loud, seeing as it came from on 24 people. There were on their way to the Championships. They hadn't lost one since 2009, so they were all fairly confident. The only thing that stood in their way was Troy Bolton; Los Angeles Lakers' superstar.

When the team finally arrived at their hotel, they dropped their bags off in their rooms and headed off to the Sports Centre Conference Room. There, Coach Newton and Nate O'Donnell, their captain, would meet with the Lakers' coach and captain to hold a conference for the media. The rest of the team would meet the rest of the Lakers team and go through how the game would go. They would meet the opening acts, the closing acts and the quarter acts.

The team hurriedly piled into the bus and headed to Sports Centre's building. This time Chad, Zeke, Jason and few other players sat on the back seat. The 3 friends from high school couldn't wait to reunite with their high school basketball team captain.

Ryan's Story:

Ryan had just arrived at LAX. He didn't like the idea of leaving his New York home to go to snob-filled LA to assist choreograph and compose acts for the breaks in the NBA Championships. Ryan thought his work was too good to be wasted in between breaks of a sweaty, confusing game of basketball.

"Oh, well," Ryan sighed. "It could be worse. It could've been a football game."

Ryan flagged down a cab to send his belongings to the hotel that was accommodating him. He was so behind schedule, he didn't have time to freshen up. He had to go straight to the Staples Centre to meet his fellow composer and choreographer.

When Ryan arrived at the facility in which he would be using as a stage, he walked directly to the centre. He looked spun in a circle to view every detail. The last time Ryan had stood in the centre of a basketball court was in high school, junior year, the victory celebrations after Troy Bolton and the East High Wildcats won the 2006 basketball championships.

"What are you doing here, Ryan?" asked a firm but familiar voice.

Ryan recognised the voice but it couldn't be her. She couldn't be here; it was impossible; there lives were too different. Ryan whirled around to see a familiar short brunette standing at the entrance.

"Just…" Ryan stuttered. "Just examining the area."

Ryan never stuttered. The only people that could make him stutter were angry parents, his sister and Kelsi. Kelsi was nodding and making her way towards him.

"I'm also here to meet my fellow composer and choreographer," added Ryan.

By this time, Kelsi was only a few feet away from him. She still had that shy, unsure stance but other than that, she was a whole other person.

"So you must be the newbie from Broadway," Kelsi guessed. "Welcome to LA."

"Thanks," Ryan said, unsure. "So what have you been doing?"

"Oh, you know, composing, hanging out, criticising shows as much as possible; the usual," Kelsi replied ordinarily.

The silence that followed was disturbing and awkward. To think that after 4 years apart, the old friends would have more to say, but not Ryan and Kelsi.

"We should go to the locker rooms to meet everyone else," suggested Kelsi.

"Yeah, right. We should," Ryan agreed.

Kelsi turned on her heels and walked out of the court. Before Ryan stepped out, he took one last look and smiled. He was hoping that this gym-based event would bring back the sparks in some old friendships.

Troy's Story:

Troy leaned on his locker, chattering happily with his teammates. He couldn't wait to verse the Bulls and watch the show. He always loved it when basketball and music were combined. Ever since high school, music was a passion for him.

Suddenly, there was noise of more people coming into the room; it was the Bulls. Troy ignored the noise the best he could but he couldn't ignore 3 familiar voices calling his name.

"TROY!" called Chad, Jason and Zeke; his old best friends from high school.

"Hey!" Troy responded.

The 3 Bulls players made their way to Troy and greeted him like old times. The 4 friends smiled just like they did in high school. Troy introduced Chad, Jason and Zeke to Alex and Dave, so they could join in with the conversation.

"Ok, guys!" the Lakers' coach, Coach Sanders, called. "The room is getting a bit to loaded so we're going to move the introductions to the court."

Hearing this, the two teams filed out of the locker room and headed towards the court. When Chad, Jason, Zeke, Troy, Alex and Dave were heading out the door, Dave bumped into someone.

"Hey! Why don't you watch where you're going? You're even going the wrong way!" snapped Dave.

"Dave, calm down. It was a total accident," Troy stated.

"Really? Aren't we supposed to meet here?" the guy asked.

"Yeah, but it got too crowded so we're moving to the co-Ryan?" Troy realised.

"Troy Bolton?" asked Ryan, confused. "Oh, right! I forgot you were a Laker and you guys were Bulls."

"Yeah," confirmed Chad, Jason, Zeke and Troy.

"You guys know this guy?" asked Alex, lost.

"Yeah, we were friends in high school," informed Zeke.

By this time, the teams were all on the court talking to one another. A short, brunette walked up to the boys but only paid attention to Ryan.

"Oh, good! You're here. Come meet your performers," invited Kelsi. "Oh, hi, Troy, Chad, Jason, Zeke and 2 very tall people I don't know."

The boys and Ryan followed Kelsi as she headed to the bleachers.

Gabriella's Story:

Gabriella was laying her head on Sharpay's lap, as she couldn't support it herself without bringing ghastly pains. Gabriella groans.

"Wow, she really isn't used to the party circuit, is she?" asked Martha obviously.

"Obviously not," answered Taylor.

"My head is killing me," Gabriella groaned.

"Honey, that's a little something we call a hangover. It means you got drunk and probably did something stupid," enlightened Sharpay.

"Did I?" Gabriella asked.

"No, not really. So, it wasn't really fun for us," lied Sharpay.

Gabriella could tell by her tone of voice that she was lying. Taylor elbowed her and joined Gabriella at glaring at Sharpay.

"Ok! So she made out with 3 or 4 guys. You broke my record, Gabi," admitted Sharpay.

Gabriella groans and flops back down on Sharpay's lap. Kelsi joins the group with the boys a few steps behind.

"So, I'm guessing she still hasn't gotten over those drinks," jeered Kelsi smugly.

"With the way she got drunk, it'll probably be gone tomorrow morning," Sharpay taunted.

Gabriella groans as the rest of the girls laugh. The laughter was cut off unexpectedly when the boys showed up.

"Gabi, I think it's time to get over that hangover," Sharpay whispered.

"Hangover, huh?" Ryan repeated. "Gabi, it's Ryan. Do you think you can sing?"

"Ryan, it would be a miracle if she could," Troy declared.

"Give me a few seconds," Gabriella asked.

Gabriella pushed herself off Sharpay's lap and forced herself to stand. With the pins 'n' needles going through her feet, of course she couldn't stand right. She couldn't support herself right so, her legs failed her. Gabi was about to fall to the floor but a pair of strong and all-too familiar arms caught her. She looked up to see those ultramarine eyes she's been longing to see for nearly 7 years now.

"Thanks," Gabriella whispered silently.

But Troy only smiled and stood her up properly. Once Gabriella was sure she could walk straight, she walked straight to the centre of the court.

"Whenever you're ready, Kels," Gabi signalled.

Hearing this, Kelsi started the music and Gabi began to sing:

_Turn it off, turn it on_

_Like the vibrate on your phone_

_Call me up, wanna talk_

_Then you freeze me_

_It's the same when you're gone_

_Keep me guessin' what you want_

_But my heart says it's you_

_Who can please me_

_I get pushed to extremes_

_And I should know what it means_

_But I can't bear the game_

_To be over_

_When your moods never change_

_Only got myself to blame_

'_Cause I fall for it over and over_

_You're like my First Bad Habit_

_I can't live without it_

_I can't give you up_

_Give you up_

_And even though you're trouble_

_I come back for double_

_I can't say 'enough is enough'_

_I'm a part of you_

_You're a part of me_

_And I know it's wrong_

_But I can't get free_

_You're like my First Bad Habit_

_How am I gonna give you up?_

_You're the worst, you're the best_

_Something different from the rest_

_It's a fact, seeing you's_

_Never easy_

_Love my style, hate my friends_

_No the conflict never ends_

_How much worse can it get_

_When you tease me_

_And I know_

_And I know_

_And I know_

_And I know the way we go around_

_Can't put my First Bad Habit down_

_And I know_

_And I know_

_And I know_

_And I know the way we go around_

_I just can't give you up_

_You're like my First Bad Habit_

_I can't live without it_

_I can't give you up_

_Give you up_

_And even though you're trouble_

_I come back for double_

_I can't say 'enough is enough'_

_I'm a part of you_

_You're a part of me_

_And I know it's wrong_

_But I can't get free_

_You're like my First Bad Habit_

_How am I gonna give you up?_

_Turn it off, turn it on_

_Off, off_

_On, on_

_Keep me guessin' what you want_

_Guessin, guessin' what you want_

_Turn it off, turn it on_

_Off, off_

_On, on_

_Keep me guessin' what you want_

_Guessin, guessin' what you want_

_You're like my First Bad Habit_

_I can't live without it_

_I can't give you up_

_Give you up_

_And even though you're trouble_

_I come back for double_

_I can't say 'enough is enough'_

_I'm a part of you_

_You're a part of me_

_And I know it's wrong_

_But I can't get free_

_You're like my First Bad Habit_

_How am I gonna give you up?_

Suddenly, a round of applause filled the room. No one had realised it, but now the whole room was watching. Gabriella was grinning smugly and making her way back to Kelsi.

"So, what do you think of the new single?"


	4. Chapter 3

**After Graduation…**

**Chapter 3:**

Chad's Story:

Chad stood there, gaping at Gabriella. He couldn't believe his shy, quiet, studious best friend grew up to be a loud, confident performer. Chad snapped himself out of the shock trance and looked over at Troy. Troy stood there amazed. Was that really his Gabriella performing?

"That was amazing," declared Sharpay, "But I thought you had a hangover."

"I did," verified Gabriella. "But, unlike you, I know how to pace myself."

Everyone laughed at Gabriella's response and officially started the game planning. The rest of the meeting was filled with chatter between the coaches, Kelsi, Ryan and Martha.

The co-ordinators decided that Sharpay, Taylor and Gabriella would kick off the game with the entrance. The 1st break was for Sharpay while the 2nd was for Gabi. The 3rd, Ryan suggested, should be for Chad.

"I can't sing!" argued Chad.

"Why not?" Ryan demanded.

"'Cause I'm a hoops man!"

"Come on!" coaxed Ryan. "It could start your career. I've heard you sing your songs, they're really good."

Chad thought for a while then, reluctantly agreed. He wasn't scared of what people thought of him, he just wanted Taylor to think good of him. He was looking right at her when Troy interrupted.

"How about we all hang out sometime?" Troy asked everyone, but Chad knew Troy enough to know he was actually asking Gabriella.

"Sure, but not tonight," Gabriella agreed. "I have some stuff to care of."

"What kinda stuff?" Chad asked, curious.

"Like, party planning for a special someone?" hinted Sharpay.

"Yes, Sharpay," Gabriella confirmed. "Like, party planning for a special someone."

Hearing this, Chad's heart sank for his best friend. He knew Troy wanted Gabriella back way more than he wanted Taylor. So, he knew that hearing this with his own ears was pretty tough for him.

"We'll come too!" urged Martha.

"No, I need you and Kelsi to help Di-Di keep him out of the house," Gabriella refused.

"Oh, so it's a surprise party?" asked Kelsi while Gabriella nodded.

"I need Taylor's organising skills and Sharpay's party planning skills, so they will be helping me," added Gabi.

"But, he's really sporty and so is Di-Di and we're not," argued Martha.

"Introduce him to the guys or something," suggested Gabi. "Just keep him out of the house."

"Okay, we'll go home with you to get him," planned Kelsi. "And then, we'll meet you guys outside the sports shop."

The guys agreed to meet Gabi's special someone and headed off to shoot some hoops. The girls left for Gabi's place, Kelsi and Martha went to help Di-Di keep Danny busy, and Sharpay and Taylor to help organise Danny's surprise birthday party.

"I can't believe I've had Di-Di and Danny around for nearly 3 years," sighed Gabriella after Kelsi, Martha and Di-Di had left with Danny.

"Are you have a touchy moment?" Sharpay asks.

"Nah, I just…" Gabriella started. "Out of all the kids I've fostered, these two are the most relatable."

"Please explain," requested Taylor.

"I know what it feels like to lose your dad and have to rely on your mom so much. And then, to suddenly lose your mom and have no one else you can turn to. I was lucky, I was old enough to live on my own, but these two…" Gabriella explained sadly.

"Had you. You were there for them. You gave them a really good life," finished Taylor while Sharpay nodded in agreement.

"Thanks guys. We should probably get started," Gabriella organised. "Sharpay will handle the music and decorations. Taylor will handle the food and drinks and I will call all his friends to invite them."

_**Meanwhile…**_

Troy's Story:

Troy, Chad, Jason, Ryan and Zeke were sitting on a bench in front of the local sporting shop as they waited for Kelsi and Martha to show up with Di-Di and Danny. Suddenly, the figures of a guy and 3 girls (2 of which were familiar) appeared from out of a rowdy crowd of reporters. Kelsi and Martha led the young 16-year-old girl and a young 17-year-old looking guy.

"Hey guys," Martha greeted. "I want you to meet Di-Di and Danny."

Di-Di said her quick hello and Danny and the guys exchanged their ritual greeting nods.

"So, do you guys like basketball?" Troy asked.

"A bit," Danny shrugged.

"You any good?" asked Chad curiously.

"I guess so," answered Danny, bored.

"Good enough to verse a Laker and 3 Bulls?" asked Troy.

Di-Di's jaw dropped. She had heard that Troy Bolton only played with his teammates and no one else, but here he was asking her brother to play him.

"Play? With you guys? Are you serious?" asked an astonished Di-Di.

"Yeah," they all answered in union.

"Sure, why not?" answered Danny.

An hour and a half later, all of the boys (except for Ryan, because he was strongly opposed to sweating like a pig) were drenched with sweat but smiling like crazy. Turns out Danny didn't just have some game, he brought it crates. The girls watched from the sidelines and tried with great effort to keep up with the scores, but the boys made it awfully hard seeing that they all were playing at full speed. The time flew by and soon it was time for Danny and Di-Di to go home.

"Danny, I think it's time for you and Di-Di to go home," Kelsi told them.

"3 more rounds," Danny pleaded.

"I'll drop them off," negotiated Troy.

Kelsi sighed; she knew she wasn't going to get her way.

"No, you'll bring Danny home. Martha and I will bring Di-Di home," organised Kelsi.

And with that, Kelsi and Martha left Danny to Troy and the game. At around 9pm, Troy finally took Danny home.

"Whoa, so this is your place?" asked Troy unbelievably. Danny nodded.

"Where have you been?" a familiar voice exclaimed, sounding awfully worried. "No call or text. Did you even think to tell me what you were doing?"

"Sorry, Gabs. I was just so caught up in the game, you know?" explained Danny.

Gabriella nodded, she did knew, all too well. Troy was thinking the same thing; she did know what it was like. She knew that when it came to basketball, basketball players wanted the whole deal and would do anything to get it.

"Check your homework one last time then get to bed. You've got school tomorrow," Gabi told Danny.

Danny did as he was told, leaving Gabriella and Troy in the same room, _alone_. There was an uncomfortable silence filling the air. Troy didn't know what to say and neither did Gabi.

"Look, I'm sorry. I got the game started with Danny. I didn't mean for it to reach this hour," apologised Troy.

"It's okay, I guess I drove myself crazy, worrying. And I know you didn't mean for this to happen," Gabi forgave.

_Silence_…what else did he have to say?

"Well, I guess I better go," concluded Troy, taking in one last look at her. She was leaning on the couch in white, silk pyjama shorts and matching white, silk top saying "BABY" on her chest.

Troy turned to walk out the door, but stopped to walk back to Gabriella to engulf her in a massive bear hug.

"It was great to see you again," Troy sighed.

He breathed Gabi's changed but rich scent. He kissed the top of her head, just like he would've done in high school. He walked out of the door, leaving behind a speechless Gabriella. She watched from the window as Troy got into his car and drove away.

Gabriella's Story:

Gabriella didn't get a wink of sleep that night. All she did was lie on her bed, thinking of Troy. What did this mean? Did he want her back? Or was it I'm only interested in the whole _friends_ idea? She couldn't deny that she was still hopelessly in love with Troy but was she ready to forgive and forget, even after 7 long years?

The week passed much to quickly for Gabriella's dismay. It was the night before the playoffs, and the night of Danny's surprise party. Gabriella had admitted Danny to hang out with Troy, Chad, Jason and Zeke, while she, Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi, Ryan, Martha and Di-Di set everything up.

"They're coming!" Sharpay exclaimed excitedly. "Everyone hide!"

All the guests hid and Gabi turned the lights off. When the door creaked open, there was silence. When Danny flicked on the lights…

"SURPRISE!" everyone screamed. "Happy Birthday, Danny!"

And with that the party went into full swing. The music was turned up, the food was eaten, the dance floor was used and people from every age hooked up. Gabriella watched as teenagers kissed on the sofa, danced on the dance floor or just held hands. It kinda reminded her of her and Troy in high school. She looked at Troy, who was laughing with his old basketball buddies. Hot, young girls throwing themselves at him and flirting shamelessly surrounded them.

"I'm gonna just step out for a while. It's too crowded in here, I need some air," Gabriella yelled over the blaring music.

She weaved in and out of people's way and when she finally made it to the door, her walked turned from patient and calm to desperate and uptight.

Ryan's Story:

Through the corners of his eyes, Ryan saw Gabriella rush through the door. He knew he wasn't the only one who took notice of this. Ryan was almost certain that Troy noticed Gabi's behaviour and was worrying about what was wrong. Ryan watched as Troy pulled himself away from the gushing girls and over to the drinks, which also happened to be by the huge window-wall. Even though Troy seemed too focused on his drink, Ryan saw his eyes flicker to the window then back. He joined Troy at the drinks and served himself.

"Go after her," Ryan whispered.

Troy didn't have to be told twice. He finished his drink, nodded at Ryan and took off, straight out the door and into the elevator.

Chad's Story:

Chad watched as his best friend nodded at something Ryan had told him. Troy was heading Chad's way and Chad was about to ask him what he and Ryan was talking about, when Troy walked out the door. Chad watched as Troy disappeared behind the elevator doors. Where could he be going?

Troy's Story:

"Come one, come on, come on, come on," Troy repeated desperately.

Why would Gabriella be in such a hurry to leave her boyfriend's party that she herself planned? What was going on with her?

As soon as the elevator doors parted, Troy rushed out into the lobby, and out the door. He turned right and ran the path that Gabriella had walked no even ten minutes ago. He knew this path, it was the route he took home after his runs, she must've gone to the park. Troy sped through a shortcut to find his Gabi swinging depressingly on the swing. He heard her whimper. Something was wrong, something was very wrong. Troy gathered all the courage he had and walked to her.

"Hey," Troy said

"Hey," Gabriella answered, not meeting his eyes.

Troy didn't like the way she didn't look at him when the spoke to each other, it made him feel like they were strangers to each other. He sat down on the swing next to Gabi.

"You left in quite a rush," Troy recapped. "Why?"

"I just," Gabriella started. "Didn't feel the need to be there anymore."

"But it's your boyfriend's party," Troy blabbered.

"I know but…wait what?" exclaimed Gabi, confused.

"Isn't Danny your boyfriend?" asked Troy, who was also confused. "I mean I know you hated cougars in high school but things could've changed."

"No, he's not," denied Gabriella. "Troy, I just look after Danny and Di-Di. I'm a volunteer foster parent; I look after siblings until the eldest turns 18. That's why I just had to celebrate Danny's birthday."

"Oh," Troy said. "Then why'd you leave?"

"I just remembered some bad memories, that's all," sighed Gabi.

There was a moment of silence, but it wasn't all that uncomfortable compared to last time.

"Why don't we stay here?" asked Troy. "I'm sure everyone can handle the guests without us, right?"

Gabriella smiled at Troy for the 1st time in 7 years. She nodded, appreciating the thought.

"Sure," Gabi agreed. "I'd like that."


	5. Chapter 4

**After Graduation…**

**Chapter 4:**

Troy's Story:

Gabriella and Troy didn't go back until the moon was almost directly above them. Everyone had gone home for the night but Chad, Taylor, Kelsi, Ryan, Sharpay, Zeke, Martha and Jason had stayed behind to help Di-Di and Danny tidy the place up.

"Well, look who just decided to come back," Chad teased.

Gabriella laughed while Troy shared a hidden smile with Ryan.

"Sorry, guys," apologised Troy. "We just needed some time out."

The guys nodded understandingly and got back to work. Gabriella helped Di-Di and Danny with the trash, carrying it out. As Gabriella bent down to pick up lolly wrappers from the ground, Troy couldn't help but stare at her backside. Danny noticed this and it kick started a lot of thoughts of the two.

To Troy, Gabriella looked amazingly sexy in her skin-tight jeans, studded heels and bright orange halter-top. In his opinion, she hadn't changed much. Sure, she had grown in confidence, self-esteem and fashion sense (thanks to Sharpay), but she was still that gorgeous schoolgirl he once held in his arms.

"I know you want her," whispered Ryan.

Troy immediately snapped out of his thoughts and snickered, trying his very best not to sound sarcastic. Ryan, however didn't buy it, maybe it was because he hadn't tested his acting skills lately.

"Pfft. I have no idea what you're talking about," denied Troy.

"You really haven't acted in a while, have you?" stated Ryan, unimpressed. "You're checking her out, hanging out with her at the park, you guys are smiling at each other. It's high school all over again."

"Ok, fine," admitted Troy. "I do like her like that, but she doesn't feel the same way."

"Did you miss the part when I said that you guys smile at _each other_," replayed Ryan.

"Well, then, that would be fantastic," Troy added sarcastically. "But it wouldn't be the same. I've already hurt her way too much."

Ryan sighed, rolled his eyes and stalked off. Troy could tell that he was obviously pissed.

Gabriella's Story:

Gabriella watched as Ryan stalked away from Troy. _What had they been talking about_? The conversation definitely contained some tense points in it; she could see it in Troy's body language.

Through their high school relationship, Gabriella spent most of her time replaying the moments she spent with Troy; she eventually learnt every habit Troy had. For example, every time Troy was stuck in an awkward conversation or position, he would shove his hands in his pockets and look away. However, when he was in a tense conversation, he would tighten his calf muscles and his spine would straighten, no to mention his chest buffed up more so Gabriella could see his abs through his shirt.

Gabriella blushed and looked down. She couldn't believe that Troy was back in her life again, even if he wasn't playing the same role, but he was still back in her life.

"Hey," greeted Di-Di and Danny at the same time.

"Hey, baby girl," replied Gabriella, cheerfully. "Hey, birthday boy."

"So, what's with you and that Bolton dude?" asked Danny, suspiciously.

"He has a name," snapped Di-Di as her moral side kicked in. "It happens to be the hottest name in town. It's Troy."

Di-Di stalked off in a huff. She was a real believer in respect and justice.

"You shouldn't wind your sister up like that," lectured Gabi.

"You didn't answer my question," ignored Danny.

"There's nothing going on between Troy and I," Gabi sighed.

"Oh come on, Gabs," whispered Danny harshly. "You're not fooling anyone here. Sneaking off with him, giving him flirty looks and smiles, it's pretty obvious."

"Ok, One: I wasn't sneaking off with him. I snuck off _alone_ and he followed because he was worried about me. And two: I haven't been giving him flirty looks, I've only been smiling at him because of the fact that I haven't seen him in 7 years and I'm glad he's here," cleared Gabriella.

"Fine," surrendered Danny. "You can deny your feelings for him as often as you want but he cannot deny his feelings for you."

And with that, Danny roughly picked up the rest of the trash and headed out the door to put it in the huge garbage bin that stood in the alley, right next to the building.

_Troy would never love me again, of course he wouldn't. He could have every girl in the world…_ Gabriella knew that Troy loving her again was impossible, but she never knew that he never really stopped.

Danny's Story:

_I don't hate Troy but I know what he did Gabi in the past. She thinks she hides it so well, but I know how she feels. I swear if he hurts her again, he's dead!_ Danny didn't mean to be so protective of Gabriella and so harsh against Troy, but for the first year he and Di-Di lived with Gabi, they spent those nights listening to her cry. She never found out that the kids had seen her so vulnerable. Seeing Gabi like that made Danny's heart break, so he swore to himself that he wouldn't let anything hurt her like that again.

Danny dumped the trash in the bin and walked back inside. He didn't notice a girl behind a tall, stone column watching his every move.

Girl's Story:

She had never seen anything move with such poise and such confidence. All her life, she watched in the shadows, dreaming of what belonging in such a world could be like. She always hoped that someone would pull her into the light so she could be loved, but, just like she feared, no one came.

Danny's Story:

Danny walked in to see everyone sitting by the bar, talking, laughing, and beaming. The one smile that really caught his eye was Gabi's. Danny had never seen Gabi grin so wide, so bright, so flawless. In the near 3 years he had lived with her, he had never seen Gabriella Montez this happy, but he understood why she was. She was surrounded by her high school friends and, though she would never say, the one man that she would be willing to die for.

"Hey, birthday boy!" Gabriella exclaimed ecstatically. "You gonna come over here and join us or what?"

Danny smiled. At that moment, Gabriella had reminded him of his mother. Every birthday party he had when he was a kid, he was always too shy to greet and hang out with the guests. His mom would always tease him about how a shy, little boy grew up to be one of the most talkative people she ever knew.

Danny walked over to the gang and wrapped his arms around his little sister's shoulders. She smiled at him and pecked him on the cheek.

"Happy birthday, big brother," whispered Di-Di.

_**An hour passed…**_

"Well, hate to say it but we really need to head home," announced Chad.

Troy, Zeke and Jason nodded in agreement.

"Yeah," confirmed Zeke. "We have training at 5 tomorrow morning, so we want at least 3 hours of sleep."

"And I have a rehearsal to watch," added Ryan. "So, love to stay and chat with you peeps but I really can't."

Chad hugged the girls goodbye and gave a quick peck on the cheek to Gabriella to say thanks for the invite. Zeke, Jason and Ryan did the same. When Troy came to Gabriella, he pulled her into a massive bear hug and said his thank you verbally.

Danny watched as Gabriella showed the door to their guests. She was at the door longer than she needed to be but he figured that it would've happened.

Taylor headed home half an hour after the guys left and Sharpay, Kelsi and Martha left an hour after that. But Gabi, Di-Di and Danny didn't retire until after 3am.

Gabriella's Story:

Gabi was glad to finally have peace and quiet after the party. She stood by Di-Di's doorway and wondered what happened to the heartbroken 12-year-old girl that had came to her after losing both of her parents. _I guess she just grew up_. Gabriella's eyes welled up with tears at the thought of having to say goodbye to the siblings she had taken care of and protected for the last 3 years. She looked at the room, which was crowded with boxes and suitcases that were all ready to be moved right after tomorrow's big game. Gabi then closed the door silently and tip-toed to Danny's room to make sure he was asleep. He wasn't, instead, he was sitting up against his bed's headrest and turning his miniature basketball over so he could look at it at every angle.

"What are you doing awake?" Gabi asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

Danny tore his gaze from the rotating basketball and focused it on Gabi. He shrugged.

"Last night here, couldn't sleep," he answered simply.

Danny's eyes refocused on the basketball and Gabi strolled closer to him before sitting on the edge of his bed. She too studied the Danny's basketball.

"Why won't you just admit you like him?"

He had broken the silence with a question that she had been avoiding for the last 7 years. She was thinking over her answer. _Why didn't she just admit?_ She let out a long sigh.

"I don't know," her voice could barely be heard.

Gabi looked up from the bed sheets to find that Danny was staring right at her. Danny had never seen Gabi as vulnerable and heartbroken as he did in his first year of knowing her. He could see Gabi's eyes glistening with tears, tears that were threatening to fall if the wrong words were said. So, instead of arguing with Gabi, he hugged her.

Gabi was taken back with Danny's sudden gesture, but immediately welcomed it. This was the last night she had with Danny and Di-Di and she didn't want them to leave without knowing how much she loved and appreciated them.

When Gabi finally drew back from Danny's startling deed, the tears in her eyes had almost completely disappeared. Danny gave her a small smile, signalling that she was going to be okay.

"You better get some sleep," Gabi suggested. "We have a big day tomorrow."

Danny reluctantly agreed. Gabi didn't close the bedroom door completely until she was 100% sure that Danny was asleep. Unfortunately, by then, it was nearly 4:30 in the morning, not exactly the best time to start sleeping. But, even though she knew the risks of dozing through her alarm and sleeping in, she still allowed herself to at least try to catch some shut-eye before the playoffs.

_**The Next Day At 10am…**_

Gabriella's Story:

"GABRIELLA GISELA MONTEZ! IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OUTTA BED RIGHT NOW, SO HELP ME GOD!"

Gabriella bolted upright from her slumber to hear Sharpay screeching for her to get up and out of bed. She saw Di-Di, Danny and Martha grimace at the extreme volume of Sharpay's order, Kelsi sigh at the overreaction, Keisha and Keane hold their mom's hand securely to their ears, and Taylor roll her eyes at her friend's I-don't-give-a-f**k-if-the-neighbour's-call-911 attitude. Gabi whipped her head around to glance at the clock that read '10:09am'.

"10:09? S**T!" Gabi exclaimed frantically. "Why the hell didn't you wake me up? Oh, f**k. Oh, f**k. Oh, f**k. Oh, f**k. Oh, f**k."

Taylor rolled her eyes, once again. Recently, rolling her eyes had become Taylor's most recent irritable habit.

"Well, honey," Taylor soothed sarcastically, "we tried to wake you up 14 TIMES! If we receive a lecture from Ryan about Punctuality, it'll be your fault."

By the time half an hour had passed, Gabriella had managed to shower, get changed, apply her make-up and grab a fresh croissant before she flew out the door.

_**At the Staples Centre…**_

Ryan's Story:

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU ALL BEEN?" Ryan scolded. "Don't you know Punctual…"

"…is Professional," the Girls recited.

"We know, Ryan. You're sister loves the rule just about more than you," Martha added indifferently.

Everyone knew that the Evans siblings despised amateur behaviour. It was a common fact that sprawled all over their Star Profile. There were no exceptions to that rule, not even their best friends could be excused.

"Go get your make-up done, get dressed and warm up. I'll send the boys over when you're going through wardrobe," Ryan commandeered.

All of the girls nodded obediently and somewhat fearfully. All of them except Sharpay and Kelsi, who knew how the authority of director effected Ryan's attitude. Kelsi and Martha accompanied Ryan to help direct the sound and lights crew, while Taylor, Sharpay and Gabriella scattered to go through make-up. After going through the good luck rituals with Taylor, Sharpay and Gabi, Di-Di and Danny lead Keisha and Keane to their courtside seats.

"Don't leave this room. Don't touch your make-up. Don't do anything that has the slightest chance of ruining my work. Understand?" asked the make-up artist sternly.

This time, all the girls nodded fearfully, even Sharpay. They watched cautiously as she stalked out of the room. They saw Kelsi and Martha step out of the doorway in order for her to pass through and when the girls heard the door slam shut, the all let out huge sighs of relief.

"Thank god she's gone," sighed Sharpay while Gabriella nodded in agreement.

"Yeah," agreed Taylor, "she was a total nightmare."

Kelsi and Martha laughed at the their companions reactions.

"I see you've met Connie," Martha teased.

Sharpay, Taylor and Gabriella all stared at Martha and Kelsi wide-eyed.

"Connie?" asked a traumatized Gabriella. "As in, _the_ Connie Rivers?" Martha and Kelsi nodded, typically. "_That monster_ was her?"

Once again, Martha and Kelsi nodded ordinarily. But once the saw the performers' faces, the burst into laughter.

"As well as being the industry's best make-up artist, she also the most controlling," notified Kelsi.

"Yep. She'll grill for your posture, your expression, even what you show up wearing before your costume," Martha added light-heartedly.

Suddenly, there was a gentle knock on the door. After the girls tied up their dressing gowns, they granted permission for entry. Out from the gap between the doorways peeped 4 heads of 4 guys.

"Hey," saluted Zeke, Jason, Chad and Troy as they causally strolled in.

"Hey," the girls replied.

"I see you're all ready to go," Chad joked.

The girls made disgusted faces while the guys howled with laughter.

"He's just joking," Jason admitted. "Anyways, we came to wish you good luck or break a leg or whatever the case is…"

They all laughed at Jason's cluelessness. Even though it had been nearly 8 years since graduation, Jason still had his very dumb moments. Not that anyone minded, it reminded them all about the fun times they all shared in high school.

The guys gave each girl a hug and a "good luck" or "knock 'em dead" or "break a leg" just before Ryan showed up telling them it was about time the curtains rose.

There was a powerful sense of deja vu amongst the stadium and everyone could feel it, but the Wildcats could feel it the most. And though the 10 friends didn't know it, history was about to repeat itself…


	6. Chapter 5

**After Graduation…**

**Chapter 5:**

Audience's Story:

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the 31st Annual NBA Championships. Brought to you by Mars Bars and Coca-Cola, ways to a happier living. I am Gorge Dawson, your commentator this fine evening, accompanied by the beautiful Emma Jayes. Good evening, Emma"

"Good evening, Gorge! It's so great to be here. I hear that everyone expects an impressive show tonight."

"I sure hope so. Laker's superstar, Troy Bolton, will be facing off with his high school teammates for the first time in nearly 7 years, how exciting!"

"Oh! Shhh! It's starting…"

Almost immediately, the audience silenced themselves as the lights dimmed.

_Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_La la la la la_

_Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_La la la la la_

_**[T:]**_

_You come from here_

_I come from there_

_**[G:]**_

_You rock out in your room_

_I rock the world premiere_

_**[T&G:]**_

_We're more alike than anybody could ever tell_

_(__**S:**__ Ever tell)_

_**[S:]**_

_Friday we're cool_

_**[T:]**_

_Monday we're freaks_

_**[G:]**_

_Sometimes we rule_

_Sometimes we can't even speak_

_**[T&S:]**_

_But we can get up and let loose_

_And LOL_

_(__**G:**__LOL)_

_**[G:]**_

_And it may seem cliché_

_For me to wanna say_

_That you're not alone_

_(__**T:**__That you're not alone)_

_**[S:]**_

_And you can call me uncool_

_But it's a simple fact_

_I got your back_

_(__**T:**__Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!)_

_**[All:]**_

_Cause we're_

_One and the Same_

_We're anything but ordinary_

_One and the Same_

_I think we're almost legendary_

_You and me, the perfect team_

_Chasing down the dream_

_We're one and the same_

_Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_La la la la la_

_**[S:]**_

_I'm kinda like you_

_You're kinda like me_

_**[T:]**_

_We write the same song_

_In a different key_

_**[G:]**_

_It's got a rhythm you and me can get along_

_(__**T&S:**__Get along)_

_**[G:]**_

_And it may seem cliché_

_For me to wanna say_

_That you're not alone_

_(__**T:**__Here I go again)_

_**[S:]**_

_And you can call me uncool_

_But it's a simple fact_

_I got your back_

_(__**T:**__Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!)_

_**[All:]**_

_Cause we're_

_One and the Same_

_We're anything but ordinary_

_One and the Same_

_I think we're almost legendary_

_You and me, the perfect team_

_Shaking up the scene_

_We're one and the same_

_Cause we're_

_One and the Same_

_We're anything but ordinary_

_One and the Same_

_We're so good,_

_More than momentary…_

_'Cause we're one  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
'Cause we're one  
(I think we're almost legendary)  
We're anything but ordinary!_

You and me, the perfect team  
Chasing down the dream, oh  
You and me, the perfect team  
Shaking up the scene  
We're one and the same!

Hey! Hey! Hey!  
La la la la la  
Hey! Hey! Hey!

When the last chord was played, the room erupted into applause. Taylor, Sharpay and Gabriella all met at centre court and took a bow. Hurriedly, they sped off the court.

Gabriella's Story:

As soon as the girls were out of the stadium, they made a beeline for the locker rooms. Taylor and Sharpay raced off to make it to the Away Locker Rooms, while Gabi was left alone to venture to the Home Locker. Gabriella shyly walked into the room. Even though in these past 7 years she had grown in confidence and self-esteem, deep down, she was still shy and insecure and hurt.

Troy's Story:

Troy was by his locker, preparing for the game. He was about to put on his jersey but instead, sighed and collapsed onto the bench behind him.

_I love her. I know I shouldn't but I do. I know I hurt her but I wish I could make her forget about what I did. I want to be able to call her mine again, but I know it won't be the same._ All his thoughts were full of doubt and 'buts'. He was so confused he gave himself a headache. He let his head fall into his hands.

"You okay, dude?"

Try looked up to see Alex standing before him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Troy sighed.

"Don't lie. I've known you for, what, 3 years now? I know you better than that," Alex persisted.

Troy sighed; he knew he wasn't going to be able to lie his way out of this one. Alex was very determined when it came to his friend's happiness.

"It's a long story," Troy began, "I'll tell you later."

Alex nodded. At least it wasn't a 'no'. He walked back to his locker for final touch-ups. Suddenly, the room filled up with whispers and wolf-whistles. Troy didn't understand what was going on but he decided to ignore all the commotion.

"Troy! Heads up! Total babe heading your way!"

Troy was about to turn around and ask what the guy was on about when he was stunned by the sight of the petite figure of a familiar Latina.

"Hi," he breathed.

"Hi," she breathed back. "I just came to wish you luck. I hope you win. I mean, I know that 3 of my friends are on the opposing team but I'm a home girl so. Go Lakers! Woo!"

Troy chuckled at Gabriella's words. _She's so cute when she says stuff that isn't actually relevant_.

"Gabs," she looked up at him with her big brown eyes, "you're rambling."

"Right. Sorry"

"Don't be." Troy stepped over the bench he was sitting on before, but unfortunately, there was such a lack of space that Gabi had to take a step back to avoid being pressed against Troy's bare, perfectly carved body. "It's cute."

Gabriella laughed awkwardly. Troy reached up to tuck a loose curl behind her face.

"Thanks," she murmured. "I should go but good luck."

"Thanks." Gabriella slowly began to back away from Troy. "Wait! Brie!"

Gabriella turned back around when she heard the urgency in Troy's voice. Troy bounded towards her and stopped right in front of her.

"Do you? I don't know," he began hesitantly, "maybe, wanna have dinner after this?"

"I'd love to." As soon as Gabi spoke these words, her face fell as if she just remembered something, which she did. "But I can't. I'm sorry."

"Oh. That's cool…" to say Troy was disappointed would be an understatement. He was looking really hopeful.

"Oh! No!" Gabi exclaimed when she realised how hurt Troy was. "It's not that I don't want because, like I said, I'd love to. It's just…I have to help Danny and Di-Di move their stuff out and help them get settled in."

"Really? That's it?" Troy asked, disbelievingly. Gabi nodded. "Well, do you need any help with that?"

"Do you really wanna spend the rest of your night helping me instead of celebrating with your teammates?"

"Believe me," Troy leant in to whisper in her ear, "you'd be doing me a huge favour."

Gabriella broke into a smile and laughed at Troy's words. Before nodding in agreement. Through all this conversation, Troy's teammates were watching the couple interestingly. Suddenly, Dave appeared by Troy's side.

"Sorry to interrupt your cute little discussion, but Troy," Dave turned to Troy, "we literally have 2 minutes until we run out into the court and take the stage. So you might wanna put on your jersey."

Troy sighed as Dave walked back to his own locker.

"Don't worry, she'll probably see you shirtless later tonight," Dave called out cheekily, "and pants-less."

At this Gabriella giggled as she watched Troy blush furiously.

"And with that, I think I should go," Gabi giggled, "good luck."

Troy watched as Gabi walked out of the room. _I have a date with Gabriella…I have a date with Gabriella!...I HAVE A DATE WITH GABRIELLA MONTEZ!_ It couldn't be more obvious that Troy was ecstatic about his date with the brunette beauty. He had a huge grin on his face and he was basically skipping out of the locker room.

"Dude, I know you're happy but you gotta keep your cool, man," Alex pointed out.

"Yeah," agreed Dave. "Especially since you're supposed to be an item with Tammy."

_Shit_. At the mention of Tammy's name, Troy stopped dead in his tracks.

Tammy Hughes was the youngest and hottest Laker cheerleader, maybe even in the whole league. She had piercing gray eyes that were matched with golden blonde hair. She was 23, 2 years younger than Troy. They were supposed to be a couple. The Laker's board of directors thought that having the young Laker-player superstar matched up with a hot Laker cheerleader would be great publicity. Of course, they were right. Tammy and Troy became '_Trammy_' (**A/N: stupid name I know, but hey, in this story they are stupid**) and with it, Hollywood's new IT couple. Fortunately for Gabriella, Troy had no feelings for Tammy what so ever. Unfortunately for Troy, Tammy was head-over-heels for him.

"Don't worry, Troy," Alex comforted, "you can worry about your so-called relationship with Tammy later."

Troy nodded; his mood was a little less carefree now. They were about to step into the court. He could hear the crowds screaming, cheering for both teams. Troy took a deep breath. _Let the game begin…_


	7. Chapter 6

**After Graduation…**

**Chapter 6:**

No One's Story:

As the first quarter of the game came to a close, the commentators, as well as the audience, realised just how close this game would be. The Bulls had a lead on the Lakers with the score at 36-32, a pretty good match. Even though there was tension in the air, our former Wildcats felt none at all. To them, it was just another basketball game in the gym, just like high school.

Troy searched the audience for the pair of eyes he yearned most to see. As he walked to the sidelines for the quarter show, he couldn't spot Gabriella's stunning brown eyes. He did however manage to catch Danny and Di-Di's eyes and score 2 thumbs up from them. Troy spotted 2 kids in the seat next to them, both identical - no doubtingly twins - that looked awfully familiar.

Suddenly, Troy was pulled out of his thoughts by a pair of slender arms wrapping themselves around his waist. Troy smiled to himself, thinking it was Gabriella. Only, to find that the arms did not belong to his beloved Gabriella but to his supposed-to-be girlfriend, Tammy Hughes.

"Don't worry, baby," she purred into his ear, "you will win. I know you will."

The crowd and press were going wild. Overhead, on the famous _Daktronics_ see-through shot clock, was a close up image of Troy and Tammy as they currently were, Troy looking up horrified at the screen as Tammy looked adoringly at her superstar boyfriend.

"There you have it, folks!" Gorge exclaimed satisfied, "the famous Laker Lovebirds live for you. Don't they look quite fetching, Emma?"

"Well…" Emma started, unsurely. "In photos and on T.V, they look much more cute and cuddly. But today, it seems they are quite off, Troy especially looking uncomfortable."

Troy was oblivious to Emma's truthful judgements. In fact, he was oblivious to almost everything. Troy simply gawked at the screen overhead. He allowed himself to loosen from Tammy's grip as he turned restlessly in search for those eyes. Time seemed to slow as he caught sight of Gabriella's irritated figure walking right past him alongside Sharpay. Troy pulled out of Tammy's arms completely in order to make his way to Gabriella without restraint.

"Okay, here we go," Gorge declared, "the tension we've always hoped for." Emma nodded her head swiftly in agreement.

Troy reached out for Gabriella's hand.

"Gabriella, let me explain," Troy's voice echoed into the stadium speakers.

"Just don't, Troy."

"But it's not what you think-"

"I don't know what to think!" Gabriella cried out. "Now, I'm sorry. But I was an idiot to think we could give this another try."

Gasps and whispered erupted from the stadium around them. Gabriella tore her gaze from Troy and looked up, emotionless, at the audience paying attention. Her gaze landed back to Troy as she pulled her hand away from his. She looked down and unwillingly pulled a ring off her finger.

"This is yours." Gabriella said as she held out Troy's class ring for him to take. She never had the heart to get rid of it.

More gasps and whispers from the onlookers.

"What is that?" questioned Emma as she watched the action. "Is that an engagement ring?" she turned to her co-host who only shrugged hesitantly.

"Zoom in!"

The cameramen controlled the camera to zoom into the ring, confirming that it wasn't an engagement ring. The audience watched in silence as Troy refused to take the ring he gave her. Troy shook his head wildly.

"No," he denied firmly. "I gave it to you. It's yours."

Hoping she'd look at his face and speak to him but was only cast down when he was met by her silence. Unable to control his urges much longer, Troy whipped his hands to grasp her face, in attempt to get her to look at him.

"Brie please…" he begged.

The whole stadium held their breaths as they waited for her to speak, most of them thinking she would indeed forgive him because he was, in fact, Troy Bolton.

"It's Gabriella," she whispered.

At these 2 words, Troy felt his heart snap in half. He already knew there wasn't a much of a chance for her to forgive him, but he hoped she would…and that hurt him. Troy felt tears come to his eyes as Gabriella frailly pulled his hands from her tears stained face. Without so much of glance at anyone, she walked off, disappearing into the shadows of the exit corridor.

"I knew from the second you stepped back into her life that you were bad news," Sharpay admitted. "Ryan!"

Immediately, Ryan ran to his sister. With her temper as it was already, he definitely did not want to magnify her wrath.

"Find a replacement act for Gabriella and I. My best friend needs me right now."

"Don't worry," Ryan assured, "we don't have time for quarter acts anymore. Chad will do the half-time act."

At the sound of this, a bellowed '_WHAT?_' echoed through the facility. Sharpay and Ryan laughed, as both teams got ready to get back on the court. Sharpay smiled a small '_thank you_' to her brother before turning to Taylor, who had joined them by now, and whispered in her ear.

"Stay." Sharpay commanded. "Watch Chad. We'll take care of the twins."

Taylor nodded and thanked Sharpay before walking her out of the stadium.

"Well…" Gorge started unsurely, "wasn't that…eventful?"

The game went on as expected. Amazingly, the Laker's still managed to win, even if they had a tormented Troy. Though, they didn't win by much. The final score end as 96-95, a lead by 1.

Chad's performance was an epic hit. He got on there and enjoyed himself. In fact, he enjoyed himself so much; he managed to make all the girls swoon, especially one girl in particular. Taylor was so proud at Chad. He managed to face his fears of negative criticism and do what he loved.

Troy's Story:

As soon as the buzzer had set off, signalling the end of the game, Troy raced off the court and out the exit towards his car. He purposely ignored the cries for him to return, let alone the ones calling him to the showers, he just ran. He revved up his car and sped his way in the direction of Gabriella's penthouse.

As soon as the elevator doors slid open on Gabriella's floor, he raced in search of her, only to find the house empty.

"You don't belong here," Sharpay snarled, "nor are you welcomed."

Troy strode his way towards the blonde.

"Where is she, Sharpay?" Troy growled. Sharpay simply shook her head.

"Wherever she is is great. As long as it's away from you."

"Sharpay-"

"Do you realise how much you've hurt her? We warned her that you would only let her down, once again."

"That's not true-"

"And look where we're standing! She left in tears because of you, Troy Bolton. I had to drive her to the airport!"

"Airport?" Troy's head flew up from the ground to Sharpay. "Sharpay, where did she go?"

"That's for me to know and you to _never_ know," she dismissed. "But if you mess with her one more time, if you even think of messing with her, I will not hesitate to call for your murder."

And with that, the pink princess stalked out of the penthouse, slamming the door shut behind her. For a minute or two, Troy stood there in attempt to make sense of what was happening. When he did, however, he sank to the floor and cried. He had never cried this hard since…Gabriella left him for the first time and he had no one to blame for it but himself.

Gabriella's Story:

Gabriella was lounging out on a deck chair on the Caribbean beach in Bahamas. She had her shades concealing her eyes and her slim tanned body glistening with sweat against her navy blue-and-white striped bikini. She had been relaxing in the Bahamas for nearly a week now and though it relaxed her, it didn't make her forget about the game, much to her dismay. Suddenly, the light disappeared and it darkened.

"Excuse me! But you're blocking my sun." Gabriella exclaimed irritatingly as she got up from the chair.

"It's good to see you too."

Gabriella recognised the voice, but it couldn't be…could it?

**A/N- Cliffy! Who do you guys think it is?** **Betcha you won't get it…but I will give a shout out to those who guess.**

**(: Hope you enjoyed….Subscribe :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**After Graduation…**

**Chapter 7:**

Gabriella's Story:

_No…it couldn't be…_

"Danny!" she exclaimed as she caught sight of the familiar figure standing before her. "What are you doing here?"

"Well…since I missed out on my bonding time with you because your…uhh…friends came back. I figured I might as well spend my vacation with you." Danny explained nervously.

"Well, that's quite thoughtful of you but," Gabriella hesitantly explained. "What about school and, the apartment, and your sister?"

Danny stared down at Gabriella amusedly, before slightly shaking with throaty chuckles. Gabriella gazed at Danny confused by his reaction.

"Gabi, chill!" Danny finally spoke. "Shar is staying over in the apartment with Di-Di. And, for your information, I graduated 2 weeks ago."

"Oh."

Danny looked down at Gabriella to see her eyes glazed and her shoulders slumped. Gabriella was upset and Danny didn't want that. So, he sat down beside her on her chaise.

"Hey," Danny whispered sympathetically. "What's wrong?"

As Danny lifted his former guardian's head to meet his gaze, he watched a single tear escape and trickle down her cheek.

"I'm sorry." Gabriella sighed. Danny stared at her completely and utterly baffled. "I have so caught up with the game and my friends and…him, I forgot all about you and your sister. Was I even at your graduation?"

After hearing Gabriella's confession, Danny's expression had eased from confusion to pity. He engulfed her into a soothing embrace and let Gabriella's silent tears fall.

"Of course you were." Danny assured. "We all know you would never miss _that_ in a million years. But our lives are all a rush, let alone yours. I understand."

Upon hearing those words of truthful comfort, Gabriella pulled away from Danny with a tearful smile. She nodded understandingly then nestled back into the hug she had needed for 2 weeks now.

Martha's Story:

It's been 2 weeks since the girls last heard of Gabi. She hasn't called or texted or anything at all. They weren't even sure where in the world she is. At least, Martha, Kelsi and Taylor didn't. Sharpay knows exactly where she is but refuses to tell the rest of them.

_She needs to unwind on her own._ That's what she says whenever the girls meet up at Danny and Di-Di's apartment to attempt to make her spill the beans.

She did, however, tell Danny where she was, which kinda cancelled out the meaning of_ one her own_, but they all understood why. Danny had graduated, he had spare time before he started college and Gabriella needed a small support team. They just hoped that when Gabriella returned, she would be that same bubbly Gabi that she was before Troy made his grand _comeback_ into her life.

Martha watched day in and day out as her friends attempted to live their lives normally. But she knew that they were all worrying about Gabriella.

_When would she come back?_

_Would she even come back at all?_

_Who would she be if she came back?_

Those were the questions that were searing at the back of everyone's mind, or at least, Martha's mind.

Now that the season was over, Chad, Jason and Zeke had stayed behind while their team travelled back to Chicago so they could spend time with their old buddy.

At first, it was a great idea, one that was easily executed, even with a few of the guys' NBA fans and paparazzi hanging around. But that was before Troy and Gabriella's so-called _affair_ went public.

Martha set down the _GRAZIA_ magazine she was reading. She left the page she was reading wide open, leaving the outrageously dishonest article staring right back up at her.

**TROY BOLTON & GABRIELLA MONTEZ**

**A Love Affair Gone Wrong**

_Two weeks ago, during the first quarter break of the NBA Playoffs between the Los Angeles Lakers and the Chicago Bulls, a scandalous secret was revealed to all Bulls and Lakers fans, maybe even the whole world._

_It seems as though that Lakers superstar, Troy Bolton, had been hiding a secret relationship from his Lakers Cheerleader girlfriend, Tammy Hughes. Who, do you ask, is this love affair with? Well, only with our resident good-girl pop-sensation, Gabriella Montez._

_It remains unknown how long these rendezvous have been going on, but with the look of outrage on Montez's face, we figured quite a while._

"_Troy Bolton's expression looks panicked, probably because of the fact that his dirty little secret had been exposed. While Gabriella's screams out the outrage and betrayal she seems to be feeling."_

_But why would Montez be feeling outrage and betrayal? Outrage; maybe because she had been promised to be spared from the social down casting of such a shameful act. But betrayal is another story._

_Hughes and Bolton had gone public with their relationship back in early March 2012 making their love almost three years long, possibly longer. So how could Gabriella remain in the dark about the relationship? But this scandal makes all Los Angeles wonder…_

_Will our beloved Lakers Lovebirds make it through this__?_

_Or_

_Will they fall under the grasps of the lies and deceit of Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez__?_

Martha hated articles such as these, gossiping about her friends' love life. In the black and white articles, they made Gabriella seem as if she was the villain. But if they watched Troy and Gabriella in high school, Martha was certain they would think otherwise.

Troy and Gabriella's love story was just that, a love story. It was a story like no other, yet it seemed to be ripped out of a fairytale. They had both very different lives. Troy, being the basketball superstar he was and is, and Gabriella, being the modest, loving brainiac she was and is. But they still seemed to find each other, falling in love unconditionally. But somewhere along the path of growing up, they had lost touch of their affection. That loss touch had led to tears and heartbreak.

None of their friends could believe how easily they had given up on each other, when they had both announced the split. But Taylor was the first to come to her senses and realise that the relationship had taken its own natural course, just as many others had. From then on, the girls looked out for each other, while the boys did the same.

But here Martha was, 7 years from then, sitting and a Starbucks table, reading about the brutal rumours the media was releasing about her friends.

"Hey."

Martha was brought back to reality to see a smiling Di-Di looking down on her. She pulled a smile on her face, not exactly meaning it.

"Hey," she replied.

Di-Di smile dimmed as she saw the article sprawled in front of Martha.

"You saw it."

"Yeah," Martha mumbled while nodding.

"Mind if I take a seat?" Di-Di asked politely.

"'Course not."

Di-Di slipped of her one-shoulder book bag and flopped in the chair opposite of Martha. All the while, staring at the article.

Little did Martha and Di-Di know, that an _Elle_ photographer and journalist were sitting nearby, just within earshot. The photographer was the very same photographer that had captured a weeping Gabriella on a park swing just a little over 2 months ago.

"I hate it." Di-Di finally spoke. "I hate this. I hate how they make Gabs the villain."

The name 'Gabs' had caught the journalist's attention. She recognised Di-Di as Gabriella Montez's most recent foster daughter and immediately started recording the conversation.

"I know," Martha agreed quietly.

"I wasn't there to watch their love grow in high school. But just by the way he looked at her and the way she looked back. I could tell they meant a lot to each other," Di-Di declared strongly.

"They did," admitted Martha. "They were practically inseparable. Just like two puzzle pieces that fit perfectly together."

"Not perfect enough for him to cheat on her," spat Di-Di disgusted.

For a moment, there was silence, but Martha decided that it should be broken.

"He did care about her," she defended before shrugging, "and he probably still does. But now, it's so much easier for them to fight and fall apart. Seeing as they've already fallen apart once."

The silence returned as Di-Di contemplated what Martha had just told her. Martha sat back in her chair, sipping her latte, looking at the sixteen-year-old girl. The musing silence was broken when Di-Di's vibrate echoed from her jean pockets.

She pulled the iPhone4, which Gabi had given to her for her Sweet 16th, and sighed heavily.

"It's Shar," she announced. "Don't get me wrong, I love Shar, believe me, I do. But…it's just that…"

"She's not Gabi?" finished Martha.

Once again, Di-Di sighed and nodded.

"Understood."

Di-Di pulled herself out of her seat to pick up her book bag from beside the table leg.

"Well, I've got to go. That was Shar saying, and I quote," Di-Di quoted, "_Where the hell are you?_"

"Yeah, I should get back to the studio as well." Martha said in response, as she stood up from her own seat. "They're all probably wondering where I am."

And with that, the two girls said their goodbyes and went their own separate way, leaving the reporter and photographer to discuss their conversation on their own.

_Elle Magazine Head Quarters__:_

"So, let me get this straight?" _Elle_'s Chief Editor, Jonathan Chasity, verified. "Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez went to the very _same_ high school and were high school _sweethearts_?"

Anna Alvarez, the reporter, and Trent Lanyon, the photographer, nodded wildly to uphold their feature.

"Not only that," Alvarez added, "but apparently, their break-up wasn't the cleanest of slates. Gabriella's foster daughter, Di-Di appeared to be very unsure about her opinion of the two."

Stillness took over the room as Mr Chasity pondered on the latest gossip on the basketball player and actress. And, best of all, the headline was only exclusive to _Elle Magazine_.

"Please tell me," Mr Chasity began, "exactly _how_ they split."

Alvarez and Lanyon glanced at each other, pleasingly. Before turning back to Mr Chasity and grinning, temptingly.


	9. Chapter 8

**After Graduation…**

**Chapter 8:**

Kelsi's Story:

Kelsi woke up with the morning sunshine beaming proudly onto her face. Another week had gone by since Gabriella's retreat and the girls' worry was soothing slowly, day by day. Main reason being was that Danny had somehow convinced Gabs to contact them. Currently, Gabriella had told them she was fine, relaxed and she would be home in time for Danny to start college, which _was_ next week.

Kelsi stretched herself from her bed's head to foot. She was still short, but if she tried hard enough, she could stretch herself from on end of the bed to another. Kelsi was always the first one to rise. She usually ventured out early to avoid the Los Angeles morning mayhem.

By the time Kelsi was out the door, it was a little past 9. She ignored the car waiting for her to start it and made her way to _Starbucks_ on foot. When she did reach the front entrance of LA's central _Starbucks_ bistro, she was greeted with the usual early morning reception.

"Morning, Kels," welcomed Cassie, the counter girl, warmly.

"Morning, Cass," Kelsi greeted in return. "Can I have the usual-on the go, please?"

"Busy day?" Cassie inquired.

"Yeah," Kelsi responded tiresomely, "I have I feeling it will be."

"Okay," comprehended Cassie, "well, it'll only be a few moments."

Kelsi nodded understandingly and took a seat in a sunlight corner of the café. Moments later, as promised, Cassie handed her skinny cinnamon dolce latte and Kelsi was off once more.

As Kelsi was passing by the local newsstand, a magazine headline caught her eye.

**Troy Bolton & Gabriella Montez**

**The Truth Uncovered**

Immediately, Kelsi whipped out her hand to grab the magazine, which was, undoubtedly, the latest issue of _Elle_. Hastily, she paid for the copy and ran as fast as her short legs could back to the house with Martha.

"So, let me get this straight?" verified Sharpay. "You and Di-Di were talking about Troy and Gabriella's relationship _in public_ and it just so happens that an _Elle_ journalist _and_ photographer were sitting nearby?"

After Kelsi had returned home breathlessly, Martha had called the rest of the gang, minus Troy and Gabriella, over for an emergency meeting.

Martha nodded. She was the most effected of the all, besides Di-Di of course, because, apparently she was the spoken witness.

"I'm gonna call their HQ, and demand they take the issue off the stands," announced Ryan as he took out his cell phone.

"It's too late," Kelsi argued, "it's already been on the stands and its well after business starting hours. A lot of people would have already bought it."

"And besides," Taylor added, "this is LA. If you don't see it for yourself, you're going to hear about it from someone else."

"Well, we can't just leave it out there!" Ryan exclaimed desperately. "Troy could see this!"

"Well then good for him!" Sharpay shrieked. "If Gabi's reputation goes down the drain, so does his!"

"How could you be so selfish?" argued Ryan.

"How could _he _be so selfish?" countered Sharpay.

"Can you two quit it?" Zeke interrupted harshly. "There are times to argue amongst ourselves like children, but THIS. ISN'T. ONE OF THEM!"

"Well then, what are we going to do?" Taylor asked.

Silence stretched over the gang as the thought of numerous courses of action.

"We could release a statement…" Chad suggested randomly.

For some time, the gang were dazed at Chad's clever proposal. Taylor smiled proudly at Chad who saw and gratefully smiled back.

"Okay," Taylor agreed, "but what are we going to say?"

"Nothing."

The whole group turned around to see Gabriella standing in the doorway. Her suitcases weren't piled behind her, so she must have dropped them off or had them dropped off. And she was clasping an issue of _Elle_.

"Guess you guys forgot that _Elle_ is sold all over America," explained Gabi in a monotone, "even the Bahamas."

If there was a time to rejoice and welcome Gabriella back home, this was definitely not it.

"I'm sorry, Gabs," apologised Martha.

"It's fine," Gabi responded generously.

"So what are you gonna do?" Jason asked curiously.

"I'm gonna take Chad's advice," informed Gabriella. "I'm gonna release a public statement explaining the whole thing.

"Well, what are we going to say?" Kelsi hurriedly adds.

"No, not we," Gabi debated. "There is no 'we' in any of this. You guys are already way too involved."

"Well, we can't let you handle this alone. It's too much," Zeke parried.

A hush went through the room as the gang watched Gabriella sigh. Even though the 25-year-old Latina's skin was glimmering bronze and her brunette curls now had sun-kissed caramel streaks in them, Gabriella looked much older and exhausted. The unexpected getaway was supposed to relax Gabriella, but seemingly, her return had brought back the stress and exhaustion.

"Please, guys," she murmured wearyingly. "Please just let me deal with this my own way."

Sceptically, the gang agreed and Chad brought Gabriella back to her apartment. Unfortunately, Danny had returned to his new apartment to surprise his little sister. The gang left Kelsi, Sharpay and Martha's house silently wishing that Gabriella's situation would ease.

Gabriella's Story:

Gabriella silently sat in the passenger seat of Chad's rented car. She gazed blankly out the window at the passing scenes. Chad watched her from the corner of his vision, wondering just what she was thinking about. Soon, Chad pulled up at Gabi's building. However, she didn't move.

"Gabs…" Chad whispered, "we're here."

Slowly, Gabriella sat up and unbuckled her seatbelt. Just as she was about to step out of the car, Chad seized her wrist to focus her attention on him.

"You're gonna get through this." Chad soothed. "I know you will."

Wordlessly, Chad released Gabi's wrist and she absent-mindedly trudged inside the building doors. It seemed that Gabi's confidence and towering self-esteem had disappeared somewhere through her return.

As Gabriella dragged herself through premises' lobby, she was greeted and stared at. She no longer had glimmering bronze skin like she did when she arrived. Instead, her skin was cold and paling dangerously fast for a Latina. Subconsciously, she found herself curling up in a ball in the dimmest corner of her bedroom. And somehow, through all this, she never let a tear fall.

Troy's Story:

Troy couldn't believe this. He and Gabriella's troubled relationship, if you could even call it that, had reached a new level of public. It was the #1 Twitter Topic. Gossip Episodes ranting on about their so-called affair had millions of hits on YouTube. But worst of all, Gabriella hadn't said a word to anyone about any of this.

Yet, here he was; in the middle of his mess reading article after article concerning his and Gabriella's public outbreak.

He was up to his last article, but he couldn't bring himself to open the issue and read the lies. The headline itself was enough to make his tanned skin pale and go icy cold.

**Troy Bolton & Gabriella Montez**

**The Truth Uncovered**

Taking a deep breath, Troy finally brought his unsteady to open the pages of the magazine and read the _truth_.

_It seems as though the world is convinced that Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez's relationship was nothing but a scandalous affair. But what really is fact is that the world truly knows nothing of the two._

_Bolton and Montez both graduated from East High School, Albuquerque, New Mexico in the class of '07, along with other familiar names; Sharpay & Ryan Evans, Zeke Baylor, Chad Danforth, Taylor McKessie, Kelsi Nielson, Jason Cross and Martha Cox. But that's not all…Bolton and Montez were alleged __**sweethearts**__ for their junior and senior years of school._

_Anna Clares, '06 & '07 Head Cheerleader of the Senior East High Cheerleading Squad, spoke out:_

"_Troy and Gabriella were a match made in heaven. As much as most girls in East High didn't want to admit it, they were simply perfect together. If it weren't for Gabriella, Troy wouldn't be who he is today. He would just be a basketball guy. He wouldn't have the love of music that he does today. And without Troy, Gabriella would just be another pretty face. Sure, she'd be a straight-A student but she wouldn't have the confidence she has today."_

_Apart from the 2003-2011 graduate classes from EHS, and, of course, parents & teachers, no one knew that these famous clan had graduated together…except for Di-Di and Danny Lucas, Gabriella's most recent foster children._

_I, myself, overheard Ms. Lucas as she converse with Martha Cox herself in an LA Starbucks bistro. She and Cox were discussing the headlines of the affair and hating how, and I quote, "__**they make Gabs the villain**__"._

_But unfortunately, East High's golden couple eventually split in the first year of college. The split came as a shock for everyone._

_Want to find out the reason why they split?_

_Buy the next issue of Elle Magazine to find out…_

Troy sighed heavily. _How could this have happened? How could they have found so much about their past?_

Troy had been cooped up in his LA home since the big game. Though he couldn't complain really. Troy could see from his kitchen that paparazzi were surrounding his house from everyone angle. The only reason he got these entire magazine and newspaper articles about him and Gabi were from his friends, Dave and Alex.

He was about to think of a course of action that couldn't damage Gabriella's fragility any further, when the doorbell rung unexpectedly. Sighing, Troy dragged himself down from the kitchen stool and slugged his way towards the front door.

Hesitating slightly, he imagined that it would be safer for him to actually check who his uninvited guest was. Not wanting to give himself away by peeking through the door side windows, he peered carefully into the eyehole.

There, on his front doorstep, swarmed by mobs of paparazzi was his _supposedly_ ex-girlfriend, Tammy.

After a moment of consultation, he eventually forced himself to open the door. And as soon as he did, he was attacked by dozens of questions. One after the other, being shot out of a reporter's mouth as if it were a speeding bullet.

"Oh thank GOD you opened the door!" Tammy exclaimed irritatingly as she invited herself in. "I don't know exactly how much longer I could have stood out there."

For a moment, Troy was baffled. He hadn't invited her inside his house. He didn't _want_ her inside his house.

"Tammy," Troy started off carefully, "what are you doing here?"

With this, Tammy spun around sharply, her loose, frilly top swaying with her. The expression on her face was serious and hurt.

"You actually thought we broke up," she murmured to herself.

"Uhh…yeah, pretty much," Troy admitted.

"Troy, I get it…" Tammy whispered brokenly, "I didn't do a good enough job. I didn't satisfy you. But I promise, Troy, I will. I'll do everything you ask, everything you want."

By the time she had finished begging, Tammy was in hysteria of tears. Troy was getting a headache from her uncontrollable sobs. He definitely had enough on his mind without hysteric ex-girlfriend to add.

"Tammy, listen." Troy coaxed.

He led her towards his couch with their hands intertwined. This, in Tammy's eyes, meant that they for sure were going to get back together again. As Troy sat them both down on his rather expensive couch, Tammy took this opportunity and launched herself onto Troy.

With her lips latched onto his and with him too stunned to move, neither noticed an additional presence in the room.

"Oh, wow…" a voice spoke from the doorway.

Immediately, expecting a photographer and journalist standing in the doorway, he pulled back. Only to see that the person who the voice belonged to was worse, _much_ worse.

"Gabriella!"


	10. Author's Note: Sorry!

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys. It's Elyza here.

I'm so sorry. When I made this account, I promised myself to _never_ post an author's note as a separate chapter. But I promise this is good news.

_News ONE:_

I have a new account. No, not on FanFic, on their new corresponding website; . The site was created by the creators of FanFic for authors to post stories that are originally written by them. Instead of movie-based / book-based stories.

Now I warn you...It may take a while for me to post some stories up. But I will...eventually. At first, they may be very rough, considering as I will be posting stories from 7th grade & earlier (I'm in Year8). But they are only a taste, drafts.

_News TWO:_

I will be making my stories much more interactive for you guys. You can review a chapter or PM me to suggest a course of action for my characters to take. Simply label the story, the chapter & _Story Suggestion_ (for example; Behind Glass Doors, Chapter 11-Story Suggetion). Every week, I will read the reviews to choose the best suggestion & use it as an inspiration. A shout-out will go out to the author or reviewer of the idea.

_News THREE:_

I've been wondering whether or not I should turn my HSM story; _After Graduation_, into a YouTube series. Review to help me decide.

Don't forget to **.Subscribe**

Facebook (Friend): Elyza-Edeline Gomez

Facebook Page: **FanFiction-elyza-edeline**

Twitter: elyza_gomez

Myspace: Elyza Gomez

YouTube: TheSunshineAddiction

My DPs will always be the same as my FanFic DP.

By Friending me or adding me or liking the page. I can easily update you on news without these_ annoying_ author's notes.

Hope to hear more of my loyal readers (:


	11. Chapter 9

**After Graduation…**

**Chapter 9:**

Gabriella'sStory:

Eventually, Gabriella pulled herself out of her fragile state and forced herself to do the only thing she could think of. She forced herself to go and see Troy.

Upon arriving at Troy's LA home, she was greeted by a vast horde of press. Wondering who Troy Bolton's new guest was, they flocked around her car to get a glimpse. Gabriella silently thanked God for reminding her to get her windows and windscreen tinted. The tint has made sure that the press couldn't see a thing inside, while Gabriella could see everything on the _outside_ perfectly.

The security guarding Troy's garage door recognised her car immediately. They pushed off the media from the vehicle and guided her safely into the waiting garage.

"Thank you so much!" Gabriella blurted out as she stepped out of her car.

"It was no problem, miss," one of duo replied.

"Just doing our job," the other one added.

Gabriella graciously nodded and stepped through the back door, which was so efficiently unlocked. She wandered through the house that belonged to her ex-beau. _He__'__s__done__well_.

As Gabriella turned a corner, she was led into what she thought was the living room. But she didn't have time to gaze at the ornaments or photos. Instead, she gaped at the sight in front of her.

"Oh, wow…" she breathed.

Troy's head snapped away from the unexpected kiss to face her.

"Gabriella!"

Tammy however glared at her for interrupting their _moment_.

"What are _you_ doing here?" she hissed menacingly.

"Tammy-" Troy whispered.

"I don't need to answer to you," Gabriella snapped as she cocked her right hip.

"Well, you should," the bitch retorted, "seeing as I'm Troy's _girlfriend_ while you're nothing but his _fuck__buddy_."

"Tammy-" Troy repeated, a tad bit more urgently.

"Obviously, seeing as I did come here _for_ him," Gabriella scoffed cruelly.

Troy's eyes widened as he heard Gabriella's final comment. _This__isn__'__t__the__Gabriella__I__know.__She__would__never__say__anything__to__hurt__someone__on__purpose_. Tammy's eyes, however, welled up with tears. She turned to face Troy who was still gaping at Gabriella's unpredictable outburst.

"You're still having sex with her," Tammy sniffled.

"Tammy-" he sighed.

"After EVERYTHING you put me through, you're still fucking her?" the stupid harpy screeched.

"Face it, bitch," Gabriella scoffed, "he came to me because you weren't a good enough fuck."

"Of course you are," Tammy retaliated, "because you whores _definitely_ know how to do it!"

Tammy snatched up her bag from the couch beside her and stormed to the front door. Before opening it, she glowered back at Troy.

"And to think I was going to take you back," she spat coldly. "And don't worry. I'll make sure everyone knows that we aren't an item anymore…as well as our little…_conversation_."

And with that, the Wicked Witch of the West Coast harshly pulled the door open and slammed it shut behind her.

Moments passed and Troy was still staring at the front door shocked. Gabriella, however, had moved to sit herself down in a loveseat nearby. All of a sudden, Troy snapped out of his stupor.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" He bellowed at Gabriella. "Now she's gonna feed the media lies about us."

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders carelessly.

"Let her," she replied casually.

"Are you crazy!" Troy exclaimed. "Do you want her going around telling people you're a slut?..."

"Isn't that what everyone is saying anyway?" Gabi added with a little bit more edge.

"…and my career?" Troy rambled on. "Do you have any idea what this will do already-falling-apart career?"

That was it. That was exactly what Gabriella had been waiting for. She had snapped.

"OF COURSE!" Gabriella yelled as she stood up to face Troy properly. "BECAUSE EVERYTHING IS ALWAYS ABOUT YOU! OH, LOOK AT ME! I'M TROY BOLTON! I'M THE CENTRE OF THE GOD-DAMN UNIVERSE!"

"That's not what I meant!" Troy reacted.

"THEN WHAT DID YOU MEAN?"

Silence. She had thought Troy would come up with some petty lie to cover up his selfishness. Instead, he stayed silent, his feet giving out from under him as he slumped back down on the couch.

"Did you ever think of how it affecting me?" Gabriella murmured softly. "How I was taking it."

Silence. _Of__course__not_.

"Danny and Di-Di cannot leave their apartment without being harassed with questions," she added voluntarily. "Troy, you have _so_ many people ready back you up. Your team, your family, millions of fans, they're all there. I only have the gang to rely on. They're my support team."

Turning away, Gabriella was about to walk away, hoping this situation was a clean enough slate to help her move on with her life. Troy understood what she wanted to do. But he couldn't let that happen, not when he had a chance to be with her again…or at least, to make things right between them.

"I'm sorry," Troy whispered almost inaudibly. But it was loud enough for Gabi to freeze mid-step.

Troy took this as a sign that she was listening, paying attention to his words. Standing up, he let the desperation to keep her seep into his voice.

"I'm sorry…" Troy continued, "for everything; for acting as if it was all about me, for putting you in this situation in the first place…for not getting the second chance you gave me right."

He had whispered the last fraction of his statement, all desperation gone. His head was sagged with hurt. Gabi was still frozen. She wasn't shell-shocked at his apology, she just didn't want him to see her reaction until he had said _everything_.

"But can you honestly blame?" Troy laughed humourlessly. "I haven't had anything right in a long time. I guess, I just forgot how to keep it that way."

"That's not true," Gabriella finally spoke as she turned to face his solemn face. "You're career is at its peak-"

"What else, Brie?" Troy scoffed, "my parents & I hardly talk. I'm too busy to spend time with friends. Basically, my career is my life! Basketball is my life!"

"Isn't that what you wanted?" Gabriella asked.

"No!" Troy exclaimed. "I wanted basketball to be a _part_ of my life, not run it!"

"Well, one day all this hype will die down and you can settle down," Gab explained. "You'll meet a girl that you want to spend your life with-"

"I already did!" Troy cut in. "The problem is - is that she won't forgive me a stupid mistake I made."

Troy decided then was a moment to move towards her, test the physical boundaries between them. Fortunately for him, the boundary allowed him to stand directly in front of her. Unfortunately for him, she wouldn't meet his gaze, looking to the floor space to her left. He critically needed to her chocolate orbs to match the cerulean, so she understood the truth. He placed his thumb under her chin, guiding her gaze to his with his index & thumb.

"I get it," Troy gulped. "I hurt you. But in 7 years, 3 being famous with the ability to get whatever and whoever I wanted, I've been in love with you. I've been missing you like crazy. I would never set eyes on another girl-"

"Troy-" Gabi started.

"DON'T YOU GET IT, GABS?" Troy yelled frustrated. "I NEED YOU!"

"NO, YOU DON'T!" Now it was Gabriella's time to yell & argue. "You never did. You were perfectly fine before we met. You lived days normally & freely when we were college. Your career is soaring. You don't need me."

That was it. The hardest words that Gabriella could ever say to someone she loved. You. Don't. Need. Me. Saying those words shook her to her core. The fact that Troy, the guy she was prepared to spend the rest of her life with, didn't need her tore her apart. But it was the truth. At least, that's what she thought. She didn't know who had taken a step back, but somehow space had separated them, just as time had.

"I just came here to ask if you were going to help me clean up this mess," she muttered. "So are you?"

All Troy could do for a moment was stare. He wanted to fix things but he didn't know how. All he could do was stand by her & let hear what she wanted to hear. So, he nodded.

"Yeah but," he continued unsurely, "I'm not exactly an expert in this kind of publicity."

"And you think that I am?" Gabriella replied coldly.

Troy gaped. That wasn't what he had meant. But Gabriella, being the person that she was, jumped ahead to conclusions.

"You know what? Forget it," she dismissed. "We'll just sort out the basics and leave the rest to the experts. Also known as our agents."

Troy couldn't help but roll his eyes at the trivial detail he had jut received from Gabriella. He knew the basics meant statements & interviews & press conferences. So, it was more than likely to know that the 'experts', as she called them, were their agents.

But before he could produce a smart remark of any kind, Gabi had picked up her keys that were left on the coffee table & turned on her heel to make her way to the garage where her car waited quietly for her escape.


	12. Chapter 10

**After Graduation…**

**Chapter 10:**

NoOne'sStory:

Troy & Gabriella didn't speak to the other after Gabi's unexpected visit to Troy's. Well, at least not a word more than necessary. This really took its toll on the gang. They couldn't hang out with both of them and when they did hang with one, the other would get jealous and jump to conclusions.

Troy'sStory:

After the release of _Tammy_'s version of their conversation with Gabriella, Troy's life got wilder – if that were even possible. Now, Troy was confined within the walls of his LA home _without_ any visitors. The only contact he had with the outside world was the phone calls that seemed to elevate his bills, and with the season over, Troy was quickly running out of resources. Yep, he could confidently say that he, Troy Bolton, was slowly going insane.

Fortunately for him, his manager, Jeff Kinns, was working his magic and slowly – but none-the-less – cleaning up the media whirlwind of a scandal.

Troy was sitting on his $10,000 couch, dying of boredom. He was desperately racking his brains for things he could do. He wanted to avoid raising the phone bill anymore than necessary but it seemed like that was his only standing option.

"Oh, what the heck!" he exclaimed as he reached for the phone.

As he held the phone, he realised another problem. _Who__was__he__going__to__call?_ It was a sunny Saturday. No one would be home. They would all be out with friends and catching up with their families. He could call Gabriella – Troy knew very well that she was under house arrest just like him – but the conversation would be awkward and _very_ short lived. Then it hit him. He hadn't called home in a while. He may as well exceed his bill for a good cause and he knew the conversation would last because these were his _parents_ he was talking about; his parents that he hadn't called for as good as a year.

'Oh…now I feel bad,' Troy thought to himself guiltily before shrugging the feeling off and dialling his old phone number.

After several rings, the tone was cut, signalling that the call had been answered.

"Hello?"

His mom. Oh, how he missed her voice.

"Hey, mom."

"Troy?" she answered disbelievingly, "is that really you?"

Troy chuckled at his mom's basic question but not really blaming her for asking.

"Yeah…" he answered throatily. "I'm sorry I haven't called in a while."

He could hear her soft, understanding laugh on the other end. The sound alone almost made him feel like he was at home, in Albuquerque.

"Don't worry about that. As long as you called sweetheart." He could hear her tender, motherly smile. "How are you?"

Troy paused, understanding what his Lucille meant but not really wanting to answer the question in that way.

"I'm good," he settled, "things are…wild right now."

From the other end, Lucille sighed heavily. She hated what her baby boy had to withstand alone, and she hated that the whole Wildcat crew – including Gabriella – had to withstand it too.

"You know very well what I meant, Troy."

It was Troy's turn to sigh. Of course he did.

"I know…" he exhaled. "I'm just…not sure how to feel right now."

Silence. Lucille's heart ached to be the mother of this lost little boy; helping him find his way again. But her conscience was telling her that Troy was old enough now to clean up his own messes and that, no matter how much she wanted to, she couldn't interfere.

"I wish I could help you, sweetheart."

"You and me both, mom," he replied sadly.

Suddenly, Troy received a short beeping tone, telling him that he had another call waiting.

"Look, mom, I gotta go," he brought up regretfully.

"Alright." Lucille replied crestfallen. "Don't be a stranger!"

Her last statement brought a smile to Troy's lips.

"I won't this time," he promised heartedly. "I'll call as soon as I can."

Eventually, the mother and son hung up, leaving Troy to answer his other call freely.

"Hello. Bolton residence," he answered casually as he strolled into his kitchen.

"Troy, hey." He froze on the spot. Gabriella, _Gabriella_ was calling _him_.

"Hey," he replied uncertainly, "Gabriella. What's up?"

He made out as she exhaled deeply.

"What's up is that I have nothing to do and it is driving me insane!" she exclaimed adorably.

"It's getting to you too, huh?" he chuckled.

"YES! Of course it is!" she scoffed. "I am usually a very busy person – with the 5 jobs and all. And for it to change to this in a matter of days! It's putting me into shock. I need out. Now."

"Well, that makes both of us," Troy added. "But I don't see why you called me."

"I figured you felt the same way," she murmured quietly. "When I said 'I need out', I intend to do anything possible to _get_ out. And seeing as you will soon be as desperate as I am, I thought I'd help you out by asking you to help me out."

Silence. To say Troy was confused was an understatement. He hand no idea what Gabriella was rambling on about.

"Okay…" Troy trailed. "I did not get any of what you just said."

Gabriella sighed exasperatingly.

"Do you wanna get out of your house or not?"

"Of course I do."

"Would you be willing to put aside our differences in order for us to work together to escape?"

Troy paused to think. Of course he would.

"Yes, I would."

"Okay then," they settled. "Here's what we're going to do…"

For the next two or three hours, Troy and Gabriella plotted and planned over the phone to synchronise their idea of an escape plan. They had both agreed that seeing as Gabriella lived in a complex building, she would lead the plan.

Three more days of restlessness followed Gabriella's sudden phone call and Troy occupied himself by calling his parents daily. He even managed to chat with his dad, who was so busy running _all_of East High's sporting programs.

But, today was the day. He was getting out. He was withdrawing himself from house arrest and escaping to somewhere where he would be free of constraints. And better yet, he was escaping with _Gabriella_.

Gabriella'sStory:

Today was the day. Gabi had been yearning for fresh air for days and today would be the day her wish would be granted. She was stoked to be out in the sunshine again and it wouldn't be long until her usually bronze skin would be glowing and shining with sweat.

The sun was high and blazing. It was an hour past midday, the usual time Troy said his housekeeping came to clean his house. He had assured Gabriella that he had cancelled his appointment for the day in their last phone call. Gabriella was fitted in a simple maid's attire and was about to leave her apartment. She had bought the props for her role and they were waiting in the car.

Seeing as she lived in an apartment building, it was much easier for her to get away with walking out as housekeeping. But seeing as Troy's LA mansion was absolutely mobbed by reporters, journalists and photographs, it was a lot more difficult and he couldn't achieve freedom without some outside help.

Gabriella drove into the estate quietly and cautiously, making sure that no photographer could get a glimpse of her. As usual, the two security guards recognised her vehicle and guided he into the garage.

Hurriedly, she stepped out of the car and dashed into the Lakers superstar's home.

"Troy!" she exclaimed as she ran through the house.

Finally, she found him in front of the staircase with an overnight, a backpack and a small roll-along suitcase – just as she requested. She smiled.

"Good to see that you were paying attention," she uttered teasingly.

Troy couldn't help but notice that as she spoke, a familiar twinkle recurred back into her eyes, her big, brown, beautiful eyes.

"Yeah…" he smiled back.

For a moment, the two stood directly opposite to each other basking in the same atmosphere as their night in the park. But as soon as the moment came, it was gone and Gabriella hurried to take his suitcase, only to have him hold it back.

"I'll take everything," Troy insisted like a gentleman.

"I want to help with _something_," she persisted as she shook his head."

Troy sighed. As well as being beautiful, smart, funny and talented, Gabriella was also _crazy_ stubborn.

"Fine," he surrendered. "If you really want to help that badly, take my overnight bag."

Gabriella smiled smugly as she took his overnight bag from his hand and bounced through the house and into her waiting car. She waited patiently as he loaded his belongings into the boot of her car and climbed into the back. He quickly noticed her staring as he sat calmly in the backseat.

"Another way to prevent being recognised," he explained as her shrugged insensitively.

And with that said, they shared a smirk and Gabriella kicked her car into gear, hastily reversing out of Bolton's driveway. By the time the media had figured out what happened, they were already halfway down the street and whizzing out of sight.

After many uncalled for turns, Gabriella parked the car in an empty warehouse and unbuckled her seatbelt. Troy, knowing exactly what was going on, replicated the action and the both came around to the boot of the car and unloaded Troy's belongings, as well as Gabriella's pre-packed ones.

Swiftly, they gathered everything up and scampered to their next awaiting vehicle – Troy's old beaten up _high__school_ truck.

"You still have her," Gabriella stated incredulously. "I thought you got rid of her in that summer in your freshman year."

"Get rid of this baby and all her memories? No way," Troy chuckled heartily. "Nah. I just drove it back to Albuquerque. It's been sitting in the garage ever since."

"Well, how did it get here? In LA?" Gabriella asked sceptically as they filled the back with their possessions.

"You remember Old Mick, right?" question Troy trivially. Gabriella nodded.

"The guy from the junkyard, right?" she verified.

"Yeah," he replied. "I gave him a call during my imprisonment." Gabriella giggled softly at his dramatization. "I asked if he could tow it up here. Of course he agreed. I mean, who could resist the Bolton charm."

Gabriella laughed and shoved him playfully.

"…and the courtside season tickets," he added under his breath.

If Gabriella was laughing before, she would be struggling to breathe now.

"I'm pretty sure he was after the tickets," she teased after she had caught her breath.

"Yeah…"Troy agreed shyly, "I'm pretty sure he was too."

The duo spent a moment or two in synchronised hysterics before Gabriella spoke.

"But seriously," she made out, "are you sure your 'baby' can make it up to New Mexico on its own?"

"I spent every summer in college fixing this baby up. I even flew down for Easter break," he assured. "If she doesn't, then I'll be damned."

Gabriella sent a smile his way.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" she asked rhetorically. "Let's get going and find out."

With that said, the duo parted to their opposite sides of the truck and clambered in. Troy started the engine and they thundered out of the warehouse and towards the nearest highway.


End file.
